End of Days
by Yuugaoko
Summary: The Jewel completed. Kagome and Inuyasha mated. Shippo adopted by them. Perfect....or it was supposed to be. Then things go wrong. The story of Inuyasha after Kagome breaks their sacred bond. Violence, Shounen-ai (HIATUS)
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I think. Unless I'm Rumiko Takahashi reincarnated. Which I doubt.

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

I've always hated traveling. As much as I obsessed over it during the quest for the Jewel, I hated it. What can I say? I'm a dog demon. Well, half. Dogs prefer to stay in one place. Dog demons are the same way.

            I'm back to traveling though. One last time. I'm going back to Kaede's old village… I'm going to stay there, with Sango and Miroku. Shippo was with me for a while, as I wandered back to the Western Lands, told Sesshomaru he could take the lands and shove them where the sun don't shine for all I cared, and settled down for a long, long time with Kouga. Yeah, Kouga. He isn't that bad, now that Kagome's gone. We're pretty good friends, even if we do argue… a lot.

I bet I've thrown you for a total loop, ne? Would it be better if I explained what the hell I'm talking about?

Okay. I will.

I can't even remember how long ago it had happened. It was just a few years after the fight with Naraku that it all started. We had finished the Shikon no Tama. Kagome gave it to me, for my wish. I still have it. Never used it… she had said she liked me just the way I was. And we were in love. Hell, we were mates. Bonded forever. 

Or what was supposed to be forever.

            I was relaxing in Kaede's village in the tree that had started the entire shard search. The Goshinboku was a haven to me even if I had been pinned to the stupid thing for fifty years. Everyone else was in the village doing…whatever humans do in their spare time. The annoying kitsune cub was with me, sleeping on my stomach… Truth was, I didn't really mind. Shippo is practically my son.

            Kagome came then. She climbed up the tree slowly, and came to rest on a branch a little lower than the one we were on. During the mating, I had given her some of my blood. She looked human, with the enhancements of a hanyou. Comfortable silence was present for a while until she spoke.

"Inuyasha… I…" 

            I looked down at her and waited. She met my gaze for a moment, before looking away, embarrassed. I was immediately concerned. She hadn't been shy since the first time we mated. Finally she sighed heavily and looked back at me.

"I want to go home, Inuyasha. I'm not happy anymore."

            I went totally rigid. '_Why isn't she happy? Maybe it's a passing thing,_' I thought desperately. She stood on the branch and hopped down. I picked up Shippo, stood, and set him down where I had been reclining. Then I jumped down after her. 

I clutched her shoulders and turned her towards me. She looked to the side. I grabbed her chin and forced her to meet my eyes. "No. You… what did I do wrong?" She flung her arms around me and started sobbing. I cautiously put a hand on her back until she was out of tears. She backed away and wiped her eyes. 

"It wasn't you, Inuyasha… I… I met someone else on my last visit home." I stiffened. She stared at me defiantly. I took a few deep breaths, trying to cool my temper, snapping at her, "So that's it, is it?"

"I guess it is."

"No, it's not, you _stupid bitch_!"

            She gasped in shock as I grabbed her shoulders roughly. I snarled. "Don't you get it? We're _mated_. That's a lifelong thing! Do you realize how much _damage_ could be done, physically _and_ mentally, to both of us by _breaking_ that bond?" I panted, anger stealing my breath away. 

Kagome was shaking in my hold.

She was afraid of me.

            I hissed and shoved her away. "Go. I don't fucking care anymore." My heart clenched in my chest. I really had fallen in love with Kagome. Not the delusional love of teenagers, but the forever kind of love that could lead _any_ youkai to insanity if not fulfilled. 

            I felt like I was going to die. Tears sprang into my eyes. I furiously wiped them away. I hadn't cried since I was a pup. No need to start now. Kagome's hand touched my shoulder. "Inuyasha, I-" I snarled and pushed her hand away. "Don't touch me! I want _nothing_ to do with you! Ever again! _Ever_!" Kagome put a hand to her mouth. And fled.

            The forest was silent, except for my struggling to breathe. Shippo slowly came down the tree and sat down next to me. "Otousan…" I threw my head back and screamed as loud and as long as I could before slamming my fists against the Goshinboku and sliding to the ground.

This _damn_ tree… It always had to steal away my love.

~~~~Yeah, Yeah, I know. I should finish "Caught in the Cat's Eye" but…I got bored with it. Really bored. I'll probably end up removing it sometime. *smiles weakly* Review please!


	2. Leaving Home

Disclaimer: You haven't figured it out by now? *looks bored*

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

That's what started the downhill rolling of my life. A human in her time caught her eye. I've never forgiven her for that… most likely never will. She never seemed to realize that breaking that bond caused physical pain. I went through a week of being unable to eat without throwing up, pain shooting through my very bones… She never knew… 

She was gone by then.

            I was back in the village, the first day after Kagome left. The pain was mere twinges then, but my eating… was severely hampered. Even the thinnest broth wouldn't stay down… it was horrible. Sango and Miroku fussed over me like I was a newborn pup. It was really annoying, but…necessary. I probably would have killed myself otherwise. 

            I went mad for some time. It could have been a week, a month, or maybe only a few days. I don't remember. I just know that I ran and ran, going past my limits. I would stop, I remember that much. Those were times when I was calm. Then the pain would hit and I'd be running again.

I ended up at the well in the end.

            That well was, strangely, a comfort. With the Jewel, I could have gone to Kagome, begged her to come back… but that wasn't like me. She would have to come to me. I could care less if she ever returned.

            I went back to the village. Sango and Miroku bombarded me with questions. It was Kaede who shooed them away so I could rest. I insisted I was fine until I fell asleep… walking. It was definitely one of my more embarrassing moments. 

            I think I slept for three or four days straight. Needless to say, I could run longer and faster when I recovered fully. It was when I woke up that I decided I needed to tie up all loose ends in my life… I had a plan. I only told Shippo. He begged me not to. 

"Otousan, you can't! I'd be all alone then!" I shook my head. "I have to, Shippo… if I do this, you'll be alone for only years. If I don't…you'll be alone forever." He eventually agreed.

            Sango pestered me continuously, hoping I would tell her. I never told her anything. I just told her I'd be back in a few weeks, maybe longer. I had a journey to take.

            I left the village two weeks after Kagome's departure. I still felt the pain and the sickness of the bond breaking, but it didn't matter anymore. I felt…empty. Incomplete. And I needed to fix that. After all the problems and ends in my life were eradicated.

            My first step…was Kikyo. The dead miko I used to love still hadn't been sent back into death. She'd been hidden the entire time, before and after the defeat of Naraku. I was set on finding her and returning her to where she belonged.

            I passed through Koga's territory, a minor greeting from a lower member of the pack letting me know I was welcome as long as I wanted to stay. I was there for the day and that night. The new moon had risen. Koga came to me personally, keeping me company and protecting me… although he'd rather eat his own tongue than admit it. The wolf leader was still fast, but he often complained that it was too slow. I offered to give him two small chips of the Jewel. He hit me and called me an inukoro. Then laughed. It was the first time I laughed in days.

            The next morning, Koga told me to come back for a stay when I completed my quest. I had to think it over. How long was my journey going to take? I shrugged. "Whatever, ookami. Seeya 'round." And I left, seeing him smile slightly out of the corner of my eye before he ran off.

            Another two days travel and I was in a small forest. I camped in the middle of it, deciding I needed to rest a little. In the middle of the night, I was awoken by a twig snap and a splash. I slipped out of my tree silently and went to a nearby stream

Shippo was crawling, sodden, out of the water.

            After a fair scolding and a sharp tug to a fluffy tail, the two of us were back in the tree. Shippo went to sleep instantly. I wasn't so lucky… Sleep didn't come for the rest of the night. I sat up and stared at the stars, wondering what god out there decided that he didn't like me anymore.

~~~ Okay guys. We have problems again… I'm losing interest in this story already… Is there anyone who could help? Ideas maybe? I hate giving up on stories so much, but it's really hard to keep ideas coming. So, if you want this story to keep going… help me. *puppy dog eyes* R&R! 

~~ Alpha-Parvani


	3. The Death of First Love

Y'know, I'm getting bored with writing disclaimers… So…last time.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the story **line**. Sorry.

There. *smiles* So, shall I continue? First of all though…

Yami+Hoshi: Girl, you rock. You always review first on all of my stories! *big hug* I love you! *stops* I mean… in a friendly way. Currently. Yeah. Babbling. I'll shut up now.

Nick Hiryu: Thank you. ^_^ I'm known for crazy ideas. I just always sorta pictured Inuyasha eventually accepting Shippo in a fatherly way… I can't see him always **beating** the poor child. *laughs* Thanks again!

Amakara: Interesting thing happened. I read your review and wanted to keep writing. *blinks* Anyway though. I agree with you. It always bothered me that Kagome was always the hurt one… Constant question was 'How would **Inu** feel?' (HWIF. I like it. *laughs*) I'll keep going on this story for now… and I fixed the anonymous review thing. Thanks muchly! ^^;

Back to the story!

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

It took me another two weeks to find the dead miko… She was obviously amazing at being discreet and laying low. When I discovered where she was, I started moving faster. I rarely stopped to sleep, even less to eat. Shippo ended up being left in a nearby village as soon as we got as close as we could to Kikyo without being noticed yet. 

When I went to Kikyo, I did the one thing I never thought I'd be able to do.

I set her free.

I killed her.

            I'd been wandering for hours. I decided to rest for a few minutes in a meadow I had passed. I doubled back and was soon reclining against a rock, letting the sun heat my skin. I took a deep breath as I opened my eyes. Then I froze and the air whooshed out of my lungs. Kikyo stood four or five yards away, staring at me emotionlessly… bow and arrow ready.

            The corners of her eyes wrinkled and her mouth turned down slightly. She was angry. I dove out of the way just as the arrow clattered against the rock. Leaping to my feet, I readied myself for another arrow. 

            Kikyo watched my every move before lowering her bow. "Why are you here, Inuyasha? You chose Kagome over me, remember? I mean nothing to you now. So why have you tracked me down after so long?" I hesitated before scowling in determination. "I've come to put you to rest."

            Her eyes widened marginally. "Inuyasha, what are you-" I lunged at her, claws ready and teeth bared. She slipped to the side. My body twisted in the air and I landed on my feet. "Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" I growled near inaudibly. "I'm going to put you to rest, Kikyo! Dammit, don't you understand?" My teeth were bared again. She took  a step back. "I need to settle everything… Then I will sleep!" 

            I jumped again as I saw her lips mouth the last word I had spoken. "Inuyasha, no!" She threw her arms up to defend herself… exposing her stomach. I lowered my hand, aiming there.

There was the sound of cracking, shattering… Breaking pottery. 

Kikyo rasping out one word that I could hear over my panting.

My name.

Cracks spread up and all over her body. She was only clay. Clay could only take so much beating. I removed my hand and stared at the glowing substance on my fingers. A horrified look came to my face as I realized it was her version of blood…a soul. 

"I…nu…yash…a…"

            She crumbled into dust. The souls of the dead rose from her body slowly, glowing brighter and brighter. I flung my hand up to shield my eyes just as they disappeared in brilliant flashes of light.

            Shippo was waiting for me back in the village, agitated and nervous. He jumped onto my chest, clinging to my haori. "What took you so long! I saw the light and…and…" I patted his head, a small smile on my face. I hadn't smiled in a while. He tentatively smiled back. "The first step is complete, youshi*… Next we head for the Western Lands."

His smile slipped off his face as he looked at me like I had just told him my best friend was a fluffy bunny.

As if.

"Next we deal with Sesshomaru."

Shippo cried that night. I think he feared for what would happen to us. I comforted him the best way I knew how. I told him a story, some little thing that my mother had told me but I can no longer recall. He fell into a dreamless sleep. I sighed and turned onto my stomach on the futon before closing my eyes, praying to the gods to show a little mercy and let me sleep.

I guess I did something right that day. 

I didn't wake until the sun had reached its highest point…two days later. Shippo had told the villagers not to worry. Apparently, some of the young women of the village were interested in me. 

            I hoped my standoffish attitude would chase them away. It brought them closer. I finally told them that they had no chance with me because I was in love with someone else. They avoided me mostly, but I could still see wistful looks when I walked through the village.

            Shippo and I were in the village for a month or more. I built the two of us a small hut and the village gladly welcomed us… a change, compared to the way people tended to act toward youkai…and the hostility shown towards hanyous.

            I was getting restless though. I wanted to finish this soon and just…sleep. I finally set out again…leaving Shippo behind. He'd kicked, screamed, done everything a child did when something he or she didn't want to happen, did. I ended up telling him that I would never come back unless he started to grow up. Instantly, he acted more mature… but I could see he was grieving. 

But I couldn't worry about that now.

I had a long walk ahead of me.

My brother liked to hop around a lot.

~~~Well… 3rd chapter. I think I'll manage to keep writing… This chapter's kinda dull, I know, but it's just setting the stage. Really, the last two chapters, this one, and maybe…two, three, maybe four more will be doing that. It's gonna be a while before it gets to the point…R&R please! *smiles happily*

~Alpha-Parvani

By the way….

Youshi: adopted son


	4. Family Dealings and A New Home

I'm spitting out these chapters faster than I ever have before!

…Feel lucky. Might never happen again. 

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

My hunt for my half-brother was harder than my search for Kikyo. For some reason, the pains and illness from the bond breaking came back, just as bad as before…if not worse. I hated it, having to stop and rest so much. It took me an insane amount of time just to get a clue as where my brother was.

But I found him. Eventually.

            I was sitting in a tree, obeying my body's pleas for a little rest. My muscles ached, my joints sent jolts of pain whenever I moved. I was just starting to drift off into much wanted sleep when I heard a voice.

Jaken.

            That toad is just…disgusting. Not only is he ugly, he seems to be simply obsessed with Sesshomaru. Really weird if you ask me.

            I slipped out of the tree silently, waiting for the toad to come into view. It didn't take long, he stomped into the clearing, followed by the little girl that Sesshomaru always had with him. I crouched low, then sprang.

            I felt inexplicably hungry when I had Jaken pinned under my hands, but I shoved it away. He started wailing for Sesshomaru, causing my ears to flatten against my skull. "Shut up, Toad. Just tell me where your Lord is." Jaken went quiet, then managed to conjure up a half-hearted angry look. "Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't want to see the likes of you!" I dug my claws into his skin. He whimpered and pointed in the direction he had come from. 

            I glanced that way, meeting the little girl's eyes for a moment. She gasped and stepped back a little. I rolled my eyes, then got up, releasing Jaken for a moment. I stepped on him when he started to get up. "You better not be lying." He shook his head. I sniffed and let him up, leaving the two behind as I leapt into the forest again.

            I found Sesshomaru standing on a hill that overlooked the entire forest. I cautiously approached him from behind, wondering if he would attack. His acknowledgement of my presence was shown by the slightest turn of his head. "What do you want, half-breed?" I snarled. "I want to talk."

            He turned around quickly to look at me, his eyes showing surprise. Then it was all covered up again with his usual indifferent, cold appearance. "Talk? What of?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Everything. The Lands, the sword, the fights… I want it all cleared up." He raised one eyebrow before nodding his head a tiny bit and turning back to look out at the forest. I came up to stand beside him, marveling at how we hadn't disagreed and weren't going to fight. 

            Several minutes of silence followed, until I got edgy and decided to break it. "Sesshomaru…" He looked at me and I met his gaze. "Our fighting needs to stop… We have no reason anymore. I won't give you the Tetsusaiga or the Shikon, and I don't want the lands." I waved my hand, as though I could encompass all of the lands with my fingers. He continued staring at me with no sign of emotion. I sighed heavily and looked away from him. "I'm going to Sleep, Sesshomaru. Kagome broke the Mating." His eyebrows raised. "Sleep? I somehow don't picture you as the type, half-brother." I bowed my head. "I can't even eat, let alone sleep normally. I either ache, or feel like I'm being ripped apart." I looked up at him. My eyes were filled with pain, but I didn't care. 

"Why does it hurt so much? Does it ever end?"

            Sesshomaru was impassive… then his face and eyes softened slightly. "No. It will fade, but the ache with always remain. Your mother suffered the effects you're going through before she died…" I became worried. '_It could kill me?_' As if reading my thoughts, Sesshomaru shook his head. "It won't be the end of you, I'm sure." I sighed softly. 

            The moment was then shattered. "I cannot follow your requests though. I will still pursue the Tetsusaiga." I wrapped my hand around the hilt of said sword. His gaze dropped down to it. "It rightfully should be mine, Inuyasha. And it eventually will be."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged."

            I found myself rolling down the steep slope of the hill. A group of trees halted my fall painfully. I heard more than felt ribs cracking, shattering with the impact. But Sesshomaru didn't give me time to recover. He lifted me by the front of my haori, bringing me eye level with him. "Give me the sword if you value your life, Inuyasha."

I spat in his face. "Fuck you!"

            He threw me to the side. I hit another tree, crying out from the second blow to my already damaged ribcage. This time I managed to get up in time to defend myself. I drew the Tetsusaiga. It went straight into its fang form, glowing faintly. I concentrated as my brother stared at the sword he longed for. '_Come on, come on… Ah ha!_' The youki of my brother and my youki collided creating the basis for the attack I wanted.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

            The sword sliced through the Wind Scar, sending Sesshomaru's power back at him. His legs bent slightly so he could jump.

It was the first time he was too slow.

            The blades hit him head on, sending him into a spin. His face bore no emotion, but in his eyes was shock and horror. Was he afraid that I had won? That this would be the end for him? His fears weren't justified. I wasn't going to kill him. I was merely showing him what I could do.

            The effects of the attack faded. The sword became decrepit and rusted again as I slid it into it's sheath. Sesshomaru got to his feet slowly. Scarlet started to bleed into his eyes as his irises turned blue. "Enough, Sesshomaru!" That threw him off. He tilted his head slightly as his fangs and claws grew. "I don't want to fight anymore. I just want to make an agreement." He relaxed slightly, returning to his normal appearance. 

"Well, brother?"

"Leave me to Sleep. Let me be for… a long time. I…"

"Finish, half-breed."

"I will give you the sword someday if you accept."

            Delicate eyebrows rose a small bit. He contemplated for a moment. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other nervously, afraid of his answer. '_What am I thinking? I…can't just _give_ him the sword…_' I bit my bottom lip just as he responded.

"No."

            I blinked. "W-What?" He frowned. "No. I will not wait." I snarled, stomping my foot. "You pompous _ass_! What's your _deal_? I told you, you could have the sword! Just give me some peace!" He shook his head, silver strands of hair drifting to cover his shoulders. "I have waited long enough. I will take it now." I bared my teeth. "I don't think so." I kicked a stone in his direction. He didn't even flinch as it hit him in the chest. "You can take the Western Lands and shove 'em up your ass, _Lord_ Sesshomaru." I spat his name like it was venom. "You aren't getting my sword."

I turned and left.

He let me go.

            I headed back for the village. Along the way, I looked for signs of any of Koga's wolves. After my fourth day of my trek, I found a few of them relaxing. A quick bark let them know of me arrival. They greeted me with wagging tails. For some reason, it seemed to fill a little of the void in my soul. I knelt amid them and rubbed their ears in welcome. "Go home. Tell Koga I'm coming." Their tails wagged faster before they ran off to give their leader my message.

            I went back to the village, taking less time to get back then it did to leave for Sesshomaru. The villagers happily greeted me, asking how my journey went. I told them it was fine… then told them I would be leaving. Several of the young women looked crestfallen. I covered up laughter as fast as I could. Shippo came bolting out of our hut, ecstatic at my return. I told him to retrieve our belongings. He nodded eagerly and went back.

            After a few small goodbyes, Shippo and I were back on the road. We stopped almost every night, ate heartily, and slept, much to Shippo's pleasure. I found I enjoyed it too. 

            It took us two uneventful weeks to find Koga's den in the mountains. At the midpoint in the trail up the mountain, I was met with several of Koga's pack members, including his two second-in-commands, Ginta and Hakkaku. They eagerly welcomed me with smiles. I returned the greeting before we went up the rest of the way to the den.

To tell you the truth…

The cave never looked so…so…so much like…

Home.

Koga came to me, looking cold.

I was nervous…until the smile broke out on his face and his eyes showed his excitement at my arrival. His tail gave on short wag. He came up to me and turned to look at the expanse valley his home was in. His left arm was thrown around my shoulder as he spread his other arm to the right.

"Welcome home, Inuyasha."

I was happy.

~~Am I getting sentimental here? I hope not. That would scare me. *grins* Anyway, let me explain a few things.

Yes, I know, Sesshomaru wouldn't typically let Inuyasha just leave. Let's just say he was in shock. The last part. I've always liked the idea of Koga and Inuyasha becoming close friends. So, in this story, they will. Inuyasha is going to stay with them for some time (a few years…) so quite a few upcoming chapters will be about his stay with the wolves. I have an odd question…Should I have Koga and Inuyasha…eh…fall in love? How many people would that bother? Because…well, I'm a yaoi/slash/shounen-ai freak and I think the couple is really neat. Anyway, let me know what your opinion is. If I decide to have them fall in love, it won't be for a while, so you'll have time to change my mind. *smiles* 

So! *coughs* Let me know what you think! R&R!

~Alpha-Parvani 


	5. Playing With Wolves And My Emotions

At this rate…the story may very well be finished by next month. *laughs*

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

            I originally planned on only staying with the wolves for a week at the most…I shake my head and laugh now when I remember that. I stayed for as long as I wanted…

Almost two decades.

I might as well tell you everything that happened during that time…

            I loved the wolf den. Simple as that. It was spacious, comfortable… and the wolves were like a family. They treated me like I was one of them. I remember asking Koga about that…

            I was sitting on the shore of the pool in front of the waterfall entrance to the huge cave, tossing rocks in. Shippo was inside, playing with a few of the wolf pups his age. I never noticed Koga approach until he tweaked one of my ears. I jumped slightly, looking at him in alarm. He laughed and sat down next to me. He was covered in sweat and dirt, panting just a little. 

"Just get back from the hunt?" I asked as I quickly looked away from him. '_What the hell is wrong with me!? He's…Koga. Why do I…feel like this_?' I frowned. Koga was oblivious to my discomfort.

            "Yeah. Caught enough to feed us for a while." He waved his hand in the air. "The whole pack." A grin on his face enhanced the slightly boyish look to him. I gave him a tentative smile. His grin faded. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" There was a hint of panic in his eyes. "You…don't want to leave, do you?" 

            I stared at him for a moment before shaking my head, laughing. "Silly ookami. I don't plan on leaving for a while…" I leaned back to rest on my elbows. He positioned himself on his side, on elbow on the ground, his hand supporting his head. "Then what is it?" I hesitated, trying to think of a reasonable answer. I couldn't tell him about the weird feelings… I remembered a question I had intended to ask. "Why did the wolves accept me so easily?"

            He looked at me like I was stupid. I quickly explained. "Well, I mean… I'm a hanyou first of all…and I'm not even a wolf. I'm a dog. Not to mention you and I always fought and nearly killed each other." He smiled at me. I'm glad I wasn't standing. My knees probably would have given out. I felt like a teenage _girl_. 

            He rolled onto his back, arms behind his head. "You're part of the pack now, Inuyasha. You fought along side us against Naraku. Also, you're a friend of mine. The wolves are pretty compliant. I told them you meant a lot to me and they decided you were to be treated as they treated me." I felt my cheeks heat up. '_I mean a lot to him?_'

            Koga continued to be oblivious. I wanted to bash him on the head with a rock, just to make him realize…

            I found myself soaking wet suddenly. I was underwater. It took me four seconds to assess… the stupid wolf had pushed me into the lake. I went back to the surface, sputtering and spitting out water. Koga was on the shore, roaring with laughter. I grinned and silently snuck up to him. He didn't notice until it was too late.

            I jumped on him, soaking wet. He cried out in protest, trying to push me off. I laughed and ran my claws in a feather light caress down the inside of his arm. He bit his bottom lip, smiling, closed his eyes tightly, and squirmed. "You _are_ ticklish!" He opened one eye, looking horrified. "Inuyasha, n-" I grinned and started to tickle. He burst out laughing. 

            We were laughing for nearly ten minutes. Then we calmed down. I rolled off, laying down beside him. He was still laughing quietly. I grinned at him. It was then that we noticed the dark clouds on the horizon. "Storm." He murmured, sitting up. I followed suit, smiling softly. "I love storms." He looked at me strangely. I shrugged. "I dunno why." He just nodded, then stood up. I looked up at him as he offered his hand. "Can't have you getting sick, Inu. You're soaked." I blinked, then smiled a little, taking his hand. He pulled me to my feet and led me into the den.

He never let go of my hand.

            That night, I wore wolf furs. It felt strange, but my clothes were still drying. Snuggled deep into a thick blanket, I sat in a corner near the waterfall that allowed me to see the storm. My hair had been pulled back into a braid by one of the wolf females. I had refused but… she talked me into it. Told me that Koga would like it and winked at me.

She _also_ commented that she'd never seen anyone's face match the color of an ichigo*. 

A soft noise alerted me that I was no longer alone. I looked away from the storm, my eyes meeting those of Koga's.

A very sleepy, muddled, _half-naked_ Koga.

            I squeaked and my ears went back in alarm. He yawned and rubbed one of his eyes. "Wha're doin' up still?" He asked me, slurring slightly in sleepiness. (A/N: Dare ya to say _that_ five times fast! *laughs*) I forced myself to shrug. "I already told you earlier. I like storms." He nodded and sat down heavily beside me. I blinked and looked back outside, praying the dark kept my blushing hidden. 

            We sat in silence for several minutes, the only noises being the waterfall, thunder, and the gentle fall of rain. I was still thinking when Koga suddenly slumped against me. I looked at him, startled.

He was sleeping.

            I wanted to laugh, but I didn't like the thought of disturbing him. He'd been hunting all day…no doubt he was exhausted. I sighed softly and managed to unwrap part of the blanket from me so I could move. Then I carefully stood up and rested Koga against the wall. I folded the blanket and set it aside, hoping it wouldn't get soaked. Bending double, I slid my arms under Koga and lifted him, grunting quietly under his weight. He mumbled and snuggled against me a bit more. I could feel myself turning a darker red. 

            I carried him all the way to his bedding and lay him down gently. He yawned and turned over. There was a slight tug on my hair, but I thought nothing of it as I turned to go. I took a step.

My head leaned back at the sudden pain.

            Looking over my shoulder, I realized that Koga had a handful of my white mane. My eyes widened. '_Shit… how am I supposed to sleep?_' Of course, the sleeping wolf didn't worry one bit, nor help me. I reached out and tried to pry his fingers open.

Nothin' doin'.

            I ended up having to settle on the fur pelts a foot or so away from him. I figured I wasn't going to sleep, but found myself quickly drifting off at the soft sounds echoing around the cave. 

When I woke up, Koga had the audacity to ask me what I was going on _his_ bed.

Stupid ookami.

He deserved that punch.

~~~Wee! I'm having fun again! *spins in circles* So what'd ya think? *coughs suddenly* Y'know… I was typing this, and the more I typed of the tickling part… I realized… if you hadn't _known_ that Inuyasha was tickling Koga, it would seem like they were… doing something else, wouldn't it? *sighs* Maybe I'm just imagining things. It is nearly midnight…anyway, R&R!

~Alpha-Parvani

*ichigo---- strawberry


	6. Visitation

~Eh-heh… I realize that perhaps I should have waited for more reviews. I already have Inuyasha falling for Koga! *whimpers*~

**QueenoftheEggs**: Thank you. *glows* I probably will have Inu and Koga together for a least a little while… but I asked for opinions to see if I should write it as an alternate thing. *smiles weakly* Thanks again though!

**Sundaecherriez**: Thank you as well! I'm spitting out this chapters as much as I can! Can you believe this is actually coming to me as I type? I don't even think things over much…

**Inulover626**: I'll be putting it in most likely! Thanks for the compliments!

**juice64**: *laughs* I myself was afraid of having Kagome betray Inu. I mean, I don't know of many stories like that. I just decided to be different! I'm glad my story is actually enjoyed this much… Thank you, and don't worry… I'll keep writing or you can _have_ my good china. *grins*

~End of Days~

By Alpha Parvani

            And that was all just one day…There is still…7000 some days to encompass. Sounds like fun.

            The day after I socked Koga in the jaw, we were back to sitting outside. See, the wonderful thing about wolves is… they do absolutely _nothing_ most of the time.  

            This time I was prepared if Koga planned on pushing me in. I was still wearing the furs.

Fifteen minutes in the sun was how long it took for me to notice…

Koga kept staring at me.

            After a little while, I started getting nervous. '_What's his deal?_' Finally, I snapped. I whirled around to face him, nearly shying away when we ended up nose to nose. I stood my ground though. "_Why_ do you insist upon staring?" He blinked at me several times.

Oh, I'll never forget his stunned look.

"I-I…" 

"Spit it out, wolf."

"I'm not used to you wearing our furs…"

…Oh.

            I backed off and sat back in the sun. "Why didn't you just say so? I'll put my usual back on later." Surprisingly, he shook his head. "No. I…I sort of like it." I looked at him, slightly surprised. Then I shrugged. "Kay." Quiet came again, welcomed with opened arms.

Of course…

Peace _never_ lasts.

            One of the wolves, Ginta, I believe, called for us. Koga and I both sat up, looking behind us. Koga got to his feet, running to his companion. I followed suit, hearing Koga demand what the problem was. Ginta pointed out over a cliff, down the mountain. Koga and I followed his gaze.

And there, tromping up the mountain, arguing…

Sango and Miroku.

            I groaned and slapped my forehead. Koga gave me an amused smile. "Will you be dealing with them, Inu?" I sighed and nodded compliantly before going to change into my usual clothing.

            I met Sango and Miroku at the end of the path leading to the den. My hands were tucked into my sleeves and I had my back to them. "Inuyasha!" Both of them called my name at the same time. I turned to look at them and smiled. 

I had to admit.

I missed them.

            Miroku came up to me and put a companionable arm around my shoulders, asking how I'd been. Sango got straight to the point and demanded why I had stayed away for so long.

            I told them where I had been. They both looked horrified, yet understanding when I told them I'd killed Kikyo. I neglected to tell them that I had offered the sword to Sesshomaru. After telling of my past journey, I was thrilled to discover the two had been married… I felt horrible for missing the wedding. 

            "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha." Sango said with a smile, "It was nothing huge. Just a small event… only Kaede was present. She wed us." 

            I led them up to the den and Koga greeted them as well. I could tell they were slightly nervous around so many wolves. I managed worm my way into the silence, asking if anyone had seen Shippo.

            As if on cue…the little runt of mine came running, first jumping onto Koga's shoulder, then my head, before finally leaping to cling to Sango. He gushed how much he had missed them then began to go over our adventures…in great exaggeration. 

            My friends only stayed for a short while. They left when the sun was getting close to setting. They were hoping to get home. Kirara, who had been so quiet the entire time, was in her sabrecat form, waiting patiently. The goodbyes were most interesting…

            Sango hugged me tightly and told me to come home to them in one piece. Miroku put a hand on my shoulder and asked me to forgive his wife, before grinning and patting my shoulder. Then Sango went up to Koga and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at her. He was stunned.

"You take care of him, understand? And…don't break his heart."

            As amusing as it was to watch Koga's eyes widen to nearly impossible size, I was embarrassed. My friends bid me goodbye once again before hopping onto Kirara and flying off into the night.

            Koga and I stood in silence for a moment, watching them gradually fade from sight. Then we looked at each other slowly. Identical blushes came to our faces. I quickly turned away and stomped into the den.

Life was just _not_ going my way.

It wasn't fair.

            As I was getting ready to sleep, Shippo came to me. I stared at him for a moment. "What do you want, Shippo?" I turned away, untying my haori. Shippo jumped onto my fur bed and stared at me. "Otousan… Do you like Koga?"

            I went rigid. My ears flattened back. '_Do I…in that way?_' I scoffed. '_Of course not_.' I shrugged. "He's my friend." Shippo rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean-"

"No, I don't. Go to bed, Shippo. It's late."

            He was silent for a minute. I looked at him over my shoulder, one eyebrow raised. "Yes, Papa." My forehead wrinkled slightly. '_He's never called me that before…_' I turned and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, runt…I guess I'm just tired." His demeanor  brightened and he nodded. "Okay. 'Night!" He bounded off towards the pups. I watched him go, then shook my head and sighed. '_I need to get some sleep… I feel like I'm going crazy._'

Yeah.

Crazy.

In a different sense.

I found myself looking at Koga before I went to sleep.

'_I shouldn't feel this way… he's my friend… it's just…wrong…_'

~~~Well. Another chapter already. *grins* I dunno if I'll be able to put anymore up today, but I'll try.

            I think I'm going to have Koga and Inuyasha fall in love… Merely because I'm a defiant, yaoi-loving wench who asks questions and doesn't wait for answers. *laughs nervously* Really, I'm sorry. I should have waiting for more answers on the Koga/Inu thing but…eh, it's stuck now.

            So, R&R please and let me know what you think!

~Alpha-Parvani


	7. Falling In Love

_~Well, I'm back again with another chapter. But, before I start, I have _another_ question._

_Would anyone like me to put up a _non-yaoi_ version of this?_

_It would take a bit more time to get up. I'd have to retype quite a few chapters, including this last one, this one.and maybe a few more. But, if anyone would like me to put a yaoi-free End of Days up, I will. Just let me know!~_

**Shizukanayami**: Maybe when I have some free time, I'll read yours. *smiles* Right now, I'm loaded with homework, family stuff, and writing this. But I'll try!

**Daman 388**: Honest to God, I wanted to laugh when I read your review. Unfortunately, I was at school and people would have asked questions. *laughs* But, as to why Inu started falling for a male.that'll be explained. In this chapter, for that matter.

On with the Fic!

~End of Days~

By Alpha-Parvani

            Sometime after my stay with the wolves, I ended up asking Myouga about my feelings towards Koga. He told me it was natural.

Natural, my ass.

            Okay, so really. . . it is. You see, there's this thing about some demons. . . It doesn't happen often, but it's not unheard of. The thing is, sometimes, when a heterosexual mating bond doesn't work out. . . Either one of the pair, me in this case, could try out a mate of the same sex. Weird, ne? Personally, it made me nervous. . . I didn't _want_ to be that way. It just wasn't like me.

But I found comfort in Koga. 

He understood what was going on.

And he went along with it.

I suppose it's a whole. . . 'friends with benefits' thing.

Crazy.

            An uneventful week followed the visit of Sango and Miroku. We went back into our usual boring routine. Wake up, eat, lounge around outside, eat, go for a run or a walk, eat, stargaze, sleep. Very simple.  

Of course it took me that week to realize something. . .

Koga was. . .well. . .courting me.

            Not courting me in a _Mate_ sense, but as more of a lover. He would bring me little gifts, always ask me what I wanted to do before deciding on a way to pass time. . . I obviously was having a very brain-dead week for not noticing. 

            Koga understood what I was going through and he took it seriously. Hell, he practically encouraged it. One night he confronted me about it. . . 

            I had been sitting back in that little corner by the waterfall that allowed me to see out. Distracted with a lot of things on my mind. Koga sat down beside me, instinctively entwining his fingers with mine. I looked at him and smiled just a little. He returned the smile. I went to look back outside. Two fingers on my chin stopped me as he turned my head back to meet my eyes. "We need to talk." I blanched, but nodded.

            He dragged me to my feet and led me outside. I followed, not noticing where exactly we were going. I snapped out of my daze when I realized we were at the top of the mountain. He let go of my hand and walked a few steps away, his back to me. I took a step towards him.

"You know this is just a passing thing, right?"

            I was confused. "What. . .do you mean?" He looked at me, eyes baring no emotion. 

"This won't last forever. You and me, that is. No, don't look at me like that. I won't get bored with you. . . not before _you_ get bored with _me_. One morning you're just going to wake up and discover you don't love me as much as you thought you did. And as the days go by, that love with just fade away. I'll just be your friend again. You'll be back to liking only females. . ."

            I tilted my head. "I'm lost, Koga-kun." He whipped around to face me, looking enraged. "Hanyou! Halfbreed! Runt! Why don't you understand? Your demon blood is just testing you! It just wants to see if you're better off with a male mate, but I know you aren't! So this will pass! Someday, you won't love me anymore! Get it!?" 

            I stumbled backwards. His insults. . . they stung. I flattened my ears back and snarled. "Fine! If you want to act that way!" I turned my back to him and started stomping down the mountain path.

            It was five minutes before I heard him call for me. I didn't stop until he ran up and grabbed my shoulder. I was spun around and yanked against a hard chest. My eyes went wide as I breathed in Koga's scent.

"Make it last. . ."

I looked up to ask him what he meant.

His lips met mine.

            I froze. He'd never kissed me before. . .Our first kiss. . .it was rough, desperate, pleading. . . 

I loved it.

            He pulled away slowly, eyes wide as if he just realized what he had done. I stared at him, shocked. He gave me a shaky smile. "Make it last, Inu. Don't give up on me now." I smiled (later I was told I had been blushing), and nodded just a little. "Okay. . ."

He kissed me again then took me home.

I was able to sleep on his fur bed that night, without any snide comments from the other wolves. Nothing of mating sorts occurred between Koga and I. . .ever. Not that night, not any night. I just couldn't. It wasn't something I found interesting. Koga was fine with that. He told me he couldn't anyway. He was a prince and a pack leader. He had to have a mate who could produce an heir.

Not something I could do.

All of my loves. . .

Are simply doomed from the start.

            The next morning, Koga invited me to join the hunt. I was ecstatic. I hadn't hunted for weeks and was starting to feel out of shape. We left the den at day break, Koga, Ginta, Hakkaku, and I. Everyone else still slept soundly.

            It took us a little under a half hour to get to the bottom of the mountain. The forest was teeming with life. I felt excitement crawling through my body, filling me with energy. I looked at Koga, pleading. He laughed and motioned for me to go. I grinned and lunged into the forest, silent, searching for prey.

I found prey.

Oh yes.

But nothing near what I was hoping.

            I had been stalking a deer for a few minutes when I detected a familiar scent. I paused and stood on two legs again, having been on all fours, sniffing the air. I couldn't quite place what it was. . .

Then.

"Inuyasha. . .?"

I turned around.

. . .No.

Kagome stared at me, one hand to her mouth. 

I fled.

~~Well? *grins* Whatcha think? Let me know! R&R! In the next chapter, we find out just who Kagome left Inuyasha for. . .and it's _not_ Hojo! *mock gasp*


	8. Losing Grip

~I'm reposting this chapter... I didn't like the turnout of the last version and Juice 64 has been helping me a ton.~  
  
~End of Days~  
  
By Alpha Parvani  
  
I ran until I met up with Koga and his pack mates. They were confused as I begged to go home, but eventually Ginta and Hakkaku picked up the carcasses of two deer and led the way. Koga and I walked behind, Koga watching me and me watching the forest we were leaving behind.  
Eventually, Koga got annoyed and told the other two to keep going. He wanted to talk to me. I shifted my weight as Koga watched the younger wolves run ahead. Then he looked at me, turning slowly.  
"What's wrong with you?" He put a hand on one of my shoulders. I sighed and shook my head, feeling irritated. "I'm just tired. I want to go back and sleep." He didn't look convinced. "You were pretty excited about this hunt earli-" He froze and sniffed the wind that had just come up. I turned and did the same.  
Koga looked confused. "I thought you said she left." I nodded and shrugged at the same time. "She did. I don't know why she's back." Koga growled and turned away, starting to pace. I watched him. 'What's his problem...?'  
  
A twig snapped.  
  
We both went rigid and peered around into the trees.  
  
Kagome stumbled into view, covered in scratches.  
  
My hackles went up and I bared my fangs. My ears were flat against my skull and my fingers twitched, claws ready to tear the wretched bitch to pieces. Kagome shook her head then looked at me. Her eyes widened as our gazes met. Then a determined resolve came to her appearance and she stalked over to me. I stood up as straight as I could, trying to make myself far enough away from her without running. She was only a few feet away. Her hands were on her hips, the scent of anger and sorrow around her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
I sneered. "No, we don't. Things have been over between us for a while now... I want nothing to do with you, remember?" Kagome frowned. "Yes, I know. I agree with you."  
  
Ouch.  
  
That hurt.  
  
I kept up my angry appearance. "Just tell me what you want, wench." She took a step closer. My nose caught the scent of another on her. I sniffed the air. 'Ugh, who is it...? Damn familiar...' Her eyes went over me once before she came forward another step. I bared my fangs. She finally stopped, much to my relief. I glanced at Koga. He blinked at me slowly, but his hand was on his katana.  
  
He was willing to protect me.  
  
Not that he would need to.  
  
Ever.  
  
Keh.  
  
Kagome sighed and tugged on a bit of her hair. "The thing is, Inuyasha...When I broke the bond, something happened." At this point I couldn't stop a 'Duh!' look from appearing on my face. She frowned. "I can't get pregnant, Inuyasha. I wanted to know if you knew why."  
I started to respond. She shifted her weight and the wind blew from behind her. Her scent hit me full in the face...mixed with her new mate's scent. I paused and took a deep breath. Ugh, it was so familiar, but... I couldn't place it. It was grating my nerves. I gave Kagome a dark look before suddenly yanking her forward. I buried my face in her hair, trying to place the smell. She squeaked and tried to push my away. I growled and tightened my grip on her arms as I moved down to her neck, smelling all the way. She went rigid in my arms, fear seeping into her scent. I moved back up to sniff her face before finally pushing her back and rubbing my nose. "Who is he, Kagome? He's in your hair, your clothes, your skin! I can smell him all over you! But who is he?! Who's your mate?" Kagome's mouth opened and closed a few times. I clenched my fists. "Well?" She finally responded.  
  
"He's..."  
  
~~~~Dun, dun dunnnnn.... Okay, really, I didn't intend to end it here. But I had to. The problem...  
  
I don't know who to make Kagome's new mate/husband be. *sweatdrops*  
  
Help me!  
  
Cast votes, give suggestions, whatever you want.  
  
Who do you think Kagome's replacement for Inuyasha should be?  
  
Lemme know!  
  
~Alpha-Parvani 


	9. Explaining And Complaining

~Well. I decided that the people who decide to read my story might get a bit upset if I don't continue updating. So I will…Don't hate me if the chapter's bad.*sweatdrops*

~End of Days~

by Alpha Parvani

                                                            ********

            I was scared, I'll admit. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know who Kagome had chosen for me. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to do what I had to in order to allow Kagome to have pups…

                                                            ********

            "He's…well…" I growled when she stopped. "Who? Spit it out, woman!" She winced and looked away. I looked to my left, meeting Koga's eyes. He looked bewildered and shrugged at me. I sighed and turned my attention back to Kagome. Reaching out, I grabbed her chin and forced her to look at me. "Who is it? It's not a hard question, wench!" 

Perhaps that was a bad thing to say.

            Her eyes darkened in anger. She shoved away from me. "You want to know? Fine. It's _his_ reincarnate!" She jabbed her finger towards Koga. My eyes widened as I whipped around to stare at the wolf. He looked just as surprised as I'm sure I did. Kagome continued.

            "Happy now? He's been reincarnated in my time, so something's going to happen to him since you need some of the soul in order to be reincarnated. Now will you answer my question? How can I fix things? We want kids."

            I looked away. I couldn't tell her…the only way for her to have pups was for me to let go of my side of the bond. And in order to do that…I had to mate with her one last time.

            I kept quiet until she reached out and grabbed my hair, yanking my attention back towards her. I grunted in discomfort. "Tell me," she ordered. I looked her in the eye. She was nervous. '_Afraid I'll tell her there's no way…_' I smiled cynically. "We have to mate one more time. I have to release my side of the bond." Somehow, the horrified look in her eyes was disgustingly satisfying. 

Then she surprised me.

"Fine."

            I blinked several times. "Fine?" She nodded. "I'll do anything…and my husband will understand." I looked at Koga after Kagome released her hold on my hair. The wolf smiled at me gently and shrugged. It was fine with him. "You don't belong to me, inukoro." I bit my lip and nodded. Kagome gave me an odd look. "Don't ask, wench," I snapped. She merely frowned, shrugging her shoulders.

            I growled and grabbed her arm roughly. "Come on. Let's get this over with." She squeaked in alarm as I began to drag her away. Koga called my name. I turned an ear to show I was listening. "I'll be back at the den!" I nodded and kept walking. 

            Kagome and I soon ended up at a hidden hot spring. I sneered when she 'ooh'ed in excitement. She was still obsessed with baths. "Why are you so pleased? Don't you realize what we're going to _do_ in there?" The human wench went quiet at that. I snorted and began to untie my haori. By the time I was out of my clothing and heading into the water, Kagome had already been in for a few moments.

            I came up behind her, surprising her by putting my hands on her waist. A smirk touched my lips when she jumped under my touch. I leaned forward, my breath puffing against her ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" My voice was a mere whisper. She shivered and nodded. "Very well." I spun her around and pressed her against a rock. She looked at me, eyes bright with…worry. I blinked slowly and leaned in to claim her lips. The kiss rekindled the old passion and love I had for this human girl…no, human woman. She was no pup anymore.

            I ran my hands down her body, touching as much skin as I could. Her lips, her blushing cheeks, her expressing eyes, her long neck, her supple breasts, all of her…all of her had once belonged to me, and me alone. Now…

She wasn't mine anymore.

She belonged to Koga.

Or him, reincarnated.

And I was going to mate with her… one last time.

I did just that.

                                                            ***************

            Koga was waiting for me when I came back the next morning. He was sitting on an outcropping near the top of the waterfall. I climbed my way up there, yearning for his attention. As soon as I reached him, it was gladly given. He placated me when I started to rant and cry at the same time. "Why are you acting like a bitch in heat? Grow up. You don't need Kagome anymore. She chose to leave you. So what? You have better things to do than worry about her." I blinked at him, then smiled slowly. "You're right, ookami…" I shook my head. "I can be such a fool sometimes."

            Koga grinned. "That you can. But I suppose that's why I care so much for you." I felt my cheeks heat up a little. He laughed and yanked me into a hug, nipping at my ears. I relaxed into his embrace, glad to have something- correction, someone_,_- to keep my mind off of more troubling matters.

It was nice.

~~~Well. This took me forever to type…*laughs* I'll get to work on chapter 10 A.S.A.P! R&R!

~Alpha-Parvani


	10. In a nice, comfortable way

~For once I got to work pretty fast. Then I discovered FF.net was working on something. I couldn't log in. I couldn't check out my favorite stories. I Couldn't Update. *falls over*~

End of Days

By Alpha-Parvani

            I really wish the troubles ended there. But no. Of course not. Only one god up there liked me, and apparently even _they_ decided I wasn't worth it. The next horrid thing happened about four months later…

                                                            *******

            "Things are nice. Things are comfortable. Things are boring. In a nice, comfortable way." I said these very words to Koga when he asked how I was one day. It earned me an odd look and a lecture on how I should never be a philosopher.

            But it was true. I liked how things were and I wanted them to remain that way. Of course…

They never do.

            Four months after I released my bond to Kagome…she came back. I didn't know until Ginta started yelling for Koga and I again. I accused him of continuously crying wolf. Another odd look. 

            Kagome strolled up the mountain like she owned it. But something was wrong. She didn't look smug, or happy, or even the slightest bit cheerful. She was depressed. I could smell it already. It was times like those I was secretly glad the rosary broke. 

            Everyone was off doing whatever they wanted. It was just Koga, Kagome, Ginta, Hakkaku and I, standing silently near the den. Koga spoke up after a few minutes. "What is your reason for coming, Kagome?" Tears welled in her eyes. I gritted my teeth. "I need to talk to Inuyasha…" I growled. "I'm right here, bitch! Speak up then leave!" She winced.

"I was…wondering…if…if I could stay…" 

"_No_!"

            She looked alarmed. "Why…" I stalked forward until I was almost nose to nose with her. "This is my home right now. I want to be no where near you, ever again! Go back to Kaede's village, stay with Sango and Miroku. I want you gone." Her eyes widened slightly. "_Go_!" She fled.

            Koga came up behind me. I was panting heavily, almost hyperventilating. "Come with me…" He murmured. I nodded and followed him compliantly, too angry with Kagome to fight him. He led me back into the cave, all the way to his bedding area. We both sat down. I was just starting to calm down, so he moved behind me, alternating between gently rubbing my shoulders and scratching my ears. Soon, I was slumped back against him, his arms around me loosely. "Why…Why did she have to come back? I hate her. I told her to leave me alone. Doesn't she understand?"

            Koga sighed. "I know why she came back." I tilted my head back to look at him. "Her mate left her. He smelled you all over her. Apparently my reincarnated form is still a demon." My mouth formed a small 'o' of surprise. He nodded slightly before burying his face in my hair. I smiled slightly, settling myself more comfortably in his arms. 

"Do you think she'll stay away?"

"You scared her pretty bad. I don't think she'll ever come back while you're around."

"I'm not amused, ookami."

I could feel him grin against my skin.

"I know. That's why I said it."

Things were boring again.

In a nice, comfortable way.

_~~Woot. Short, I know. But I have a lack of imagination right now. R&R!!_

_~Alpha-Parvani_


	11. Desires

~Waiii… I couldn't keep away. I had to write mooooooreeeee…..*laughs* Sorry. I've been drinking a lot of coffee lately…~

End of Days

By Alpha-Parvani (do you know….I had to type this seven times to get it right? At one point it was Alpo…)

******Warning* This chapter will have lots of yummy yaoi-y content. Limey. Hints at Lemon.******

                                                            ********

            I was really comfortable with the way things were… But something was bugging me. Something was begging to be let loose… And perhaps I lied when I said nothing like mating ever happened between me and Koga…

                                                            ********

            I had found myself a perch outside of the den that I went to almost every day. It was somewhat on the small side, but large enough. I got wonderful views of sunsets when I went there in the evenings.

            Currently, this was where I was. The sun was going down, nearly entirely gone. I was distracted. This is why I didn't notice Koga come onto my perch until he touched my shoulder. "Kyaa!" I jumped and twisted, meeting his amused gaze. "What're ya up to?" I huffed and turned back around. He sat beside me. 

"Nothing much…You?"

"Same. You missed the hunt."

"Hunting doesn't hold my interest anymore."

            I could see him grimace in my mind's eye as I focused on the last bit of light from the sun. He shifted. His arm brushed against mine. I nearly jumped when an odd tingle went through my arm, all the way to my chest, then…I blushed. Koga gave me an odd look. "Something wrong." I shook my head, responding a bit too quickly. "I-Iie." 

He leaned closer. 

"You sure?"

I didn't answer… I just stared at him.

He blinked. 

"Inu-"

            My hands curled around the top of his armor without my telling them to. One sharp yank brought Koga's lips to mine. His eyes went wide and he tried to speak. Taking advantage of his open mouth, I slipped my tongue between his teeth. He stiffened, then moaned softly, relaxing against me. I felt his hands rest on my shoulders, then slide down slowly to the small of my back. He pulled me to him until our bodies were flush against one another.

            The weak barrier of control I had put around myself was cracking, much to my chagrin. Koga pulled his lips from mine, panting for breath. I met his gaze, inexplicably shy. His eyes had darkened to a deep azure… I nearly fell over when I read his feelings.

He wanted me.

Cue deep blushing.

            Koga gave me a sly smile and rested his hands on my chest. Leaning forward, he rested his chin on the top of my head, so his lips brushed against one of my ears. "Are you…sure you want this?" I shivered and nodded once, feeling like I was melting. My eyes fluttered closed. Then I was pushed onto my back. I squeaked in surprise and looked up at the wolf demon above me. He smirked, one fang hanging over his bottom lip. 

            Quick fingers removed my haori and gi. I trembled when the cool night breeze caressed my skin. Koga sat up to remove the fur he wore on his arms and shoulders. I pushed myself up as well, undoing the buckles on his armor. As soon as the fur was gone, I pulled the armor over his head and shoved it aside. I splayed my hands over his chest, careful with my claws. His muscles rippled beneath my fingertips as I traced over his contours. 

            Suddenly he grabbed my hands and pushed me onto my back again. My hands were held above my head with one of his hands as the other explored my chest and stomach. His lips, teeth, and tongue ravaged the skin on my neck. I, Inuyasha, had been reduced to a mewling, pleading puddle of Inu-Goo. 

            Time slowed. No, stopped. Next thing I knew, Koga had already removed my hakama and other clothing articles, as well as his own. 

            I stared up at the awesome creature that was Koga, my lips parted as I panted, my breath appearing in puffs of white steam. His tail waved slowly, almost seductively, behind him as he crawled towards me on all fours. As soon as he was close enough, I smiled and lifted my hands to his face, drawing him forward for a deep kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance… I eventually gave out in the end, submitting to him gladly. He grumbled in approval and reached down between us.

            His hand brushed over my member, causing me to gasp and arch against him a little. He smirked, nibbling on my bottom lip before moving down to suck on the skin of my neck. Long fingers caressed my length, rendering me more and more senseless as I felt the heat and need building inside of me. 

            Sick of doing nothing, I suddenly rolled over, pinning Koga beneath me. He grunted in surprise, looking up at me with wide eyes. I smirked, lazily, then started placing small kisses all over his chest and stomach, slowly making my way lower and lower. Koga moaned and purred in pleasure. I was amused that I could make him feel this way. 

…….

To save me from embarrassment, I'm not going to go into detail as to what happened next.

He made love to me. Simple as that.

It was the most amazing thing…

But…

The next morning, I wanted to tell him I loved him. 

He wouldn't let me.

"No you don't… You just think you do. Just wait. Be patient."

I was confused…

Do I love Koga?

Or I am merely using him as a means for forgetting the past?

~~~ Weeeellll? Whatcha think? Crappy huh? *sighs* I had a bit of a time typing this… my parents kept busting into the room…*shudders* R&R and let me know what ya think!

~Alpha-Parvani


	12. Announcement of Arrival

_~Next chapter! Yay! _

_Real quick, I just wanna say thanks to all of my awesome reviewers! You all rock and deserve lots and lots of cookies!_

_Anyway, Here goes !~_

End of Days

By Alpha-Parvani

                                                            *******

            After Koga and I lost control of our emotions that once, we couldn't look at each other for a week. It was pretty amusing afterwards. But when the awkwardness wore off, we were…pretty much, back to normal. Until that stupid human bitch just had to come back again…Damn, she doesn't give up!

                                                            *******

            I was, again, relaxing. Something I did a lot of during my time with the wolves. Almost all of them claimed that I needed it.

            So, I had gone up to the top of the waterfall, perching on a rock that was in the middle of the rushing rapids. My thoughts were wandering until someone jumped in front of me. I yelped and grabbed the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. Hakkaku merely stared at me. I grumbled and regained my composure. "What d'ya want?" He frowned and pointed down towards the den. "She's back."

            I snarled and grabbed Hakkaku by his armor. He squeaked and fought against me. "She came back? Just now? Ugh!" I shoved him away, nearly sending him into the rapids, and leapt onto the shore, taking off back towards the den.

            Sure enough, there she was, in a circle of wolves, all of whom were not very angry. It had been nearly six months since I had broken the bond… and something was different. I went straight up to her. "What do you want?" She looked at me.

She was scared.

            I relaxed slightly, knowing she meant no harm. She only wanted to talk… or something. I took her hand and started leading her away. I pulled her into the den and over to my sleeping space. After sitting her down, I sat across from her, regarding her coldly. "So, what it is?" 

            She opened her mouth a few times… then the tears started. I blanched and sat up straight. "Wha…?"

"I'm…I'm pregnant!"

"Isn't…that…what you wanted?"

            She looked at me, new fire in her eyes. Her hands wrapped around my hair and yanked my face close to hers. "It's _yours_, you asshole! _Yours_!" I gaped at her. "No…" She pushed away from me and got to her feet. "It is… I even had Ginta check, just now. It's your pup, Inuyasha."

            I covered my face with my hands. "God dammit… I don't want this! I don't need this, you wench!" I could feel my claws digging into my skin, but I didn't care. '_I don't want a pup… I don't have time!_' Kagome pulled my hands from my face and looked at me pleadingly. "Please… just be around when he's born. Name him. That's all I ask. You don't have to raise him if you don't want."

            I sighed. "I will be there. I will give him a name. But then you will take him to your time and raise him there. When this time passes and enters your age, I will search for you and him. Then I will raise him." Kagome hesitated, then nodded.

            I stood up and gestured outside. "It's settled. Now go. Send someone for me when it nears his time of birth. Until then, I don't wish to see you." She nodded again and calmly walked out. I heard Ginta tell a wolf to escort her safely to the village.

            Koga came in just as I had fallen onto my bed. "Everything okay?" I grumbled, my face against the fur. "I'll take that as a no… care to talk about it?" I lifted my head and looked at him mournfully. "I'm going to have a son." His eyes widened. "Kagome…?" I nodded and let my head fall back into the fur pile. Koga rubbed my shoulders and ears. "Relax. It'll turn out fine." I sighed and lifted my head so I could rest it in my arms.

"I damn sure hope you're right…"

_~~I like this story…. Surprisingly, this wasn't how I intended the story to go at all. Change is good. *grins* R&R!!_

_~Alpha-Parvani_


	13. We're Going to Talk

**_Okay. Perhaps I haven't stated this…_**

****

**_I'm not trying to be mean or catty or anything of that sort. But, I've had a few people tell me that they want me to stop writing yaoi in the story. *sighs* _**

****

**_I'm sorry, first of all._**

****

**_Second, there will be more yaoi. Maybe for quite a few more chapters. After that, you're home free. But until then, you'll have to deal with it. Apologies, but that's the way I planned this story._**

****

_Again, I'm sorry. I don't mean to upset anyone with this, I just want to give people fair warning. So, anyway, on with the fic!_

End of Days

By Alpha-Parvani

* * * * * 

            I was depressed for weeks after Kagome told me about the baby. It wasn't something I had time to deal with. Koga tried as hard as he could to cheer me up, but I ended up coming out of it on my own. Sort of.  Koga had a bit of an influence…

* * * * *

            I was being a pathetic bum in the den. I just sat in my corner near the waterfall and watched the water…well, fall. And I watched the stars at night. Koga had been giving up on snapping me out of it, resorting to just putting his hand on my shoulder, giving me a sad look, then walking away. I never really acknowledged it.

Until one day.

            One day, Koga snapped. He had set some food down in front of me, then placed his hand on my shoulder. I didn't so much as look at him. A low growl bubbled up from his chest. I suddenly found myself on my back, startled, with a very angry, very heavy wolf demon sitting on my chest.

            "That's enough, inukorro. Get over it already! I'm sick of taking care of you. You're going to eat that meal, then come to me. We're going to have a talk." He got up and stalked away. The wolves and other wolf demons scrambled to get out of his way. 

            Slowly, Ginta and Hakkaku came over to me, looking worried. I was still lying on the ground. Ginta helped me into a sitting position. "I sure feel sorry for you, Inu-niisan." I looked at him oddly. "Why?" He patted my back. "The last person Koga 'had a talk' with ended up in the medical area for a few weeks." I winced. '_I'm fucked_.' Hakkaku gave me a weak smile. "I'm sure he'll go easy on you." I sighed. "Yeah… easy on me." I sat back in my corner.

            The two wolves left. I stared at the food for ten minutes before finally reaching out to start eating it. Once it was finished, I slowly got to my feet and grumbled at the feeling of the blood rushing back into my legs. They had gone numb a while ago. 

            After I stretched a little, I made my way, quietly, to Koga's bed. He was curled up in the center of it, looking like he was sleeping. But I could hear his breathing was at a normal tempo. I sat next to him. A few moments of silence ensued until he finally rolled over to lay on his back. "About the pup."

            I winced. "Koga…" He growled. "No. You listen to me. I'm not disagreeing with you about your course of action. I just…weren't you being a little harsh? I mean… the boy isn't even born yet, and you're already isolating yourself from him." I groaned softly and fell back to lay beside Koga. He turned onto his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, staring at me intently. 

            "I told Kagome to take him to her world. He'll be safer there. There he can hide, and won't be known for being a… half-breed." I bit my bottom lip. "And when he's old enough, I will come to him and teach him how to be a demon. Half. Whatever." I took a deep breath a side. "Why did this have to happen?" Koga shrugged. "It's all by chance. You never know if something like this is going to happen. You just have to accept it and deal with it. Make it worth something." He lowered himself back onto the fur, mumbling something about it being warm.

            I smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right." He glanced up at me. I saw amusement in his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm agreeing with you. Wow." I rolled my eyes and turned onto my side, my back to Koga. After a moment, he slung his arm over me. "I'm always right…" He murmured into my ear before burying his face into my hair. Seconds later, he was fast asleep. I laughed quietly and closed my eyes, but I didn't sleep. 

            'Koga's been such a help… I'm not even worried about the pup anymore. Maybe I should hang around for a little while when the pup is born… Let him get to recognize my scent and appearance, so then…he might remember me when he's older. Yeah. I'll do that. It's probably the best I could do… I don't need any more connections to Kagome. I'm not going to stay around her forever like some stray… she left me first…' I yawned widely and curled into a ball just a little. Now I was tired…

_~~Weeelll? Not much. Just a little more. Next chapter, I think…will be a few months later…*nudge, nudge* Das BA-BY! *laughs* R&R!_

_~Alpha-Parvani_


	14. It's a Baby Boy!

~Yay! Another chapter!....I really have nothing else to say. *blinks* That's upsetting.~  
  
End of Days  
  
By Alpha-Parvani  
  
**********  
  
Someone must have hit the fast forward button or something on the world... Time seemed to just fly by so fast. Before I knew it, I was being summoned to Kaede's village...  
  
**********  
  
I love the den. Really. I don't have to do anything except what I normally do. Lounge around and be lazy. Inuyasha's current state: Sleepy.  
Of course, I forgot to mention that every time I get comfortable, someone has to disturb my rest. It's typical. Happens every day.  
  
Of course, the birth of my son doesn't.  
  
My peaceful moment was destroyed by the roar of a fire cat, the scream of "Hentai!" and the crash of a certain 'monk' hitting the ground. I couldn't suppress a grin. I hopped off the ledge I had been curled up on and slipped outside of the den. There were the wolves, all greeting Miroku and Sango. My grin widened. Sango's abdomen was swelling. She looked to be about four months along in her pregnancy.  
I strolled up to my friends casually. Sango saw me first. She put her hand to her mouth and tears filled her eyes. I was startled. Was there something wrong with me...? I decided there wasn't really anything wrong, when Sango flung herself at me in a bone-crushing hug. "I haven't seen you in almost a year now, Inuyasha! How dare you not visit!" I laughed and returned the hug. "Sorry, Sango-chan. I was... a little too busy."  
Miroku approached next, clapping me on the shoulder. I turned my head to look at him (my head being the only thing I could move since Sango still had me in a death grip) and smiled. "Congratulations. On the baby." Miroku grinned with pleasure and pride. "Domo arigatou, Inuyasha. Unfortunately, this isn't a reuinion." I blinked.  
  
"Kagome is in labor as we speak."  
  
Several minutes later found me sitting anxiously on Kirara. 'Let us get there in time...' The gods heard my plea again. Of course, I knew they would later plot some dangerous and annoying thing to happen to me, but I didn't care. As soon as Kirara touched ground, I was already off and running to Kaede's hut.  
I burst through the door, stumbled, and barely caught my balance. Kaede looked at me in surprise, then smiled kindly. "It's nearly time, Inuyasha." As if to prove the old hag's point, I heard Kagome scream in agony from another, smaller room. "Can I go in there?" Kaede looked at me for a moment. "I would advise against it. She may hurt you." I raised my eyebrows. "I'll...wait. Right here." I sat down heavily. Kaede went to care for Kagome.  
  
It wasn't five minutes and I was pacing.  
  
'What if something happens to baby?'  
  
'What if he comes backwards?'  
  
'What if he is actually a she and my senses have gone weird?'  
  
'What if, what if, what if, what if...'  
  
"Argh!" I pulled on my hair angrily. "I'm going insane!" A calm voice permeated my one-sided conversation. "I thought you already were insane." I glared at Miroku. "Fuck off, bouzo. I have no time for you. My sanity is fleeing and I must catch it." He chuckled then pointed and gasped in mock amazement. "Look! There goes some of it!" I growled and swiped at his head. He merely sidestepped. "Calm down, Inuyasha. It's going to be a while."  
Three hours later--- Agonizing hours--- a plaintive scream of a newborn pup reached my ears. I leapt to my feet and stood near the door of the birthing room, waiting for permission to come in. "Inuyasha..." Kagome's voice. I smiled excitedly and carefully opened the door. Kagome smiled up at me, lying on and covered in clean blankets. Kaede was off to the said bathing something...someone...my son.  
I knelt near Kagome. She was covered in sweat and looked exhausted. I brushed her hair out of my face, then pulled my hand away. 'We aren't in love anymore. We aren't mates... I can't get attached to her again. It'll only hurt.'  
Kagome smiled somewhat sadly and was about to speak when Kaede came over, holding a small bundle swathed in a blanket. I slowly stood. Kaede smiled and held the pup out to me. I carefully, almost fearfully, took him in my arms and slid the blanket away from his face.  
  
The most beautiful brown eyes stared up at me, owlish in the sudden bright light.  
  
I sucked in a sharp breath. This was my son. My son. "He's...gorgeous..." A soft fuzz of white hair covered the top of the pup's head... but it didn't hide the most obvious trait he inherited from me.  
  
Two, small, folded, white-furred dog ears were there, plain as the eye could see.  
  
I laughed quietly and stroked the pup's face.  
  
"I love him...My little Shirohingetsu."  
  
~Weeelll....? Whatcha think? Lemme know! Should Inu take this little pup right now... or later? Yes, he did pick a name before the pup was born. It means "White Half Moon." R&R!  
  
~Alpha-Parvani 


	15. Let It All Begin

~I'm typing this too fast to get responses for my questions. *laughs* Oops!~  
  
End of Days  
  
By Alpha Parvani  
  
**********  
  
Shiro was an immaculate pup. Kagome and I were both proud of him, loved--- love--- him so much. I made my decision just an hour after his birth.  
  
**********  
  
I was holding my son again. Kagome had held him for a few minutes, let him nurse, then she gave him back to me. Now we were seated around the small fire in the hut, keeping ourselves warm. Kagome was, surprisingly, lenient in letting me hold Shiro. I was surprised, but pleased. I didn't want to let the pup go.  
Kagome had been looking at me oddly through the silence. Finally, I leaned back against the wall and met her gaze. "What is it, Kag?" She blinked, looking startled for a second. I mentally kicked myself. 'Nicknames are bad! Bad!' Then Kagome smiled...sadly. "Take him with you... I'll teach you how to take care of a baby. You can take Shiro now." I stared at her.  
  
'She's kidding.'  
  
'No, no she isn't.'  
  
'I get to keep my son? But he's too young. He needs to be with his mother.'  
  
'He'll be fine if you learn how to raise him.'  
  
I sighed and smiled weakly. "Are you sure, Kagome? You...might never see him again." She reclined against a pile of blankets behind her, staring at the ceiling. "I know, Inuyasha. I know. And I am sure. He wouldn't survive anywhere else but at your side." I looked down at the small pup, sleeping in my arms. 'He's so tiny...so innocent.' I carefully ran the tip of my claw over his cheek, watchful so as not to scratch him.  
After a moment, I looked up. "I will learn... and I will take him with me." Kagome smiled.  
  
Over the next month, I learned how to change his 'diaper', as Kagome called it, how to wash the diaper, how to prepare his food, how to feed him, burp him, put him to sleep, everything a man--- er, hanyou--- could learn to take care of his baby son. After all that toiling, I was finally read to go back to the den.  
"Now remember... Don't bounce him around too much. Mind his head. And keep him happy and healthy." I laughed at Kagome, adjusting the baby carrier Shiro was in so he would be comfortable. Then I stood, lifting the carrier and putting the leather straps over my shoulders and around my chest. Shiro gurgled and grabbed a fistful of my hair, stuffing the strands into his mouth. I subconsciously reached behind me to the pup held to my back and removed my hair from his grip. "It'll be fine, Kagome. I know what I'm doing." Kagome looked uneasy.  
I went over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. "You can visit any time, you know." I looked away. "I...I feel like I'm stealing him from you, Kag." Kagome sighed and slowly, cautiously, drew me into a hug. I stiffened, but she didn't seem to mind. "How can you be stealing when I told you to take him?" She released me and smoothed out her kimono. "Besides... I've realized I'm not as ready to have a child as I thought... Shiro will be better off with you."  
I smiled and started to turn to leave. She suddenly grabbed my shoulder and reached up to touch my cheek. Alarm bells went off in my head. Her eyes half-closed, a faint blush on her cheeks, lips parted marginally, eye color darkened to a deep brown, heart beating faster... the alarms got louder. This was her 'I-want-to-kiss-you' body language. Subtle... to a human. But to a half-dog demon...  
She started to stand on her tiptoes. Quick as lightning, I grabbed her hand on my cheek. "Stop. Please." My voice cracked, much to my annoyance. She was too...tempting.  
As if realizing what she was doing, she quickly stepped away, putting a bit of comfortable--- and welcome--- distance between us. A shaky smile graced her features. "I'll... see you soon."  
  
If that wasn't a dismissal, I don't know what is.  
  
Making sure Shiro would stay in his carrier and on my back, I waved to Kagome whilst removing my hair from the boy's grip again. "Seeya." I took off running, keeping my eyes trained on the small mountains in the distance.  
  
~~Not much to say...Uh....another chapter done! Yay! In the next chapter... what's a wolf prince to do when his lover brings home a pup? A loud, hair- loving, drooling, never-sleeping pup? Well, go insane of course! R&R!  
  
~Alpha Parvani 


	16. An Uncle's Opinion

~Took longer for me to update this time. I have to say though... If the chapters are really crappy, it's because that's how I feel. I've been having the worst allergy attack of all time, which, with my luck, will probably morph into a cold....*sighs* So, here's the chapter.~  
  
End of Days  
  
By Alpha Parvani  
  
********  
  
I had a grand time with Shiro at the wolf den. The wolves all adored him, especially the females...but then there was Koga. Ah, dear, dear Koga. But, before I could initially tell you what Koga's reactions to Shiro's actions are...  
  
********  
  
"Please stop crying..."  
  
"I told you, begging him won't work..."  
  
Loud wails echoed through the entire den.  
  
I sighed and stood up. 'I knew I shouldn't have left him with Ginta and Hakkaku.' Pinpointing the two wolves' location, I went to them, watching them try to comfort my son. "You guys are pathetic." They jumped and spun around, looking at me in panic. "Inuyasha-nii-san! We, we...ano..." I laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just give me Shiro." The two wolves blinked, then grinned sheepishly before handing Shiro over.  
Shiro gurgled and clapped his hands together. He was growing up...as fast as a full youkai pup would. He already looked like he was a year old, even though he was only half that age.  
I carefully tossed him in the air just a little, and caught him again. His response was to squeal and laugh as I walked outside. As I made my way up to the top of the mountain, taking the long way--- the path---, I put a one finger in Shiro's mouth for him to chew on, careful not to scratch him with my claws. I winced when he bit down with the tip of a tiny fang. 'His teeth are growing in already? Sheesh.'  
I was surprised to find my spot at the top of the waterfall already occupied... by Koga. He was too deep in thought (or sleep) to notice me when I approached, so I took the opportunity for what it was. I walked by, setting Shiro in his lap. Koga made an odd strangled noise of surprise, pulling Shiro against him so the pup would roll away and hurt himself. I gave the wolf prince a charming smile before attacking the knot on my haori (I will never let the women tie this string again), one ear trained on Koga and my son.  
Koga was bouncing Shiro on his knee gently, still distracted. I glanced behind me as I was folding up my clothes. "He's going to-" There was a shriek of pain from Koga, "-bite you."  
Koga held Shiro in one arm, looking over a bite mark on the wrist of his other arm. "He bites hard. And those little fangs..." Koga put a finger in Shiro's mouth, rubbing the pup's gums. "They should be fully grown in by..." I shrugged. "Sometime next week, I believe." Shiro growled at Koga and pawed at his chest armor. Koga made an odd face and shook his head. "I'm no bitch. You go to your father. He'll feed you." I laughed and held out a jar Kagome had given to me, telling me to fill it with a powdered food... Somehow I had figured it out, making the powder into a liquid, even though it would have been easier to feed Shiro in a natural way.  
With Inuyoukai, when the mother of a pup is killed or unable to produce milk, the father could make his body produce it. I told Kagome this before I had left and she had told me just to give Shiro the formula, because it had more nutrients. I agreed, slightly reluctant.  
At the sight of the jar, with it's plastic nipple, Shiro started squirming to get away from Koga, his hands reaching out for the jar. I laughed and went to him. Koga gave me a gentle smile, which I returned. Shiro pulled on my hand, trying to get the jar. I let him have it, making sure he was holding it tightly before letting go. Koga ran his fingers through Shiro's hair, tenderly rubbing his little dog ears. I could tell the wolf prince loved the pup. He looked up at me, curious. "Weren't you going to bathe?" I nodded, a small smile on my face, pressing a shy kiss to Koga's cheek before returning to the river. I kicked off my hakama and pants, leaving on only my loincloth.  
  
The water was wonderous.  
  
But some people just don't get the message.  
  
The "Leave me ALONE" message.  
  
A squeal of surprise and a cry of outrage brought me back to the surface after a dive. I spluttered, choking on the water, then pushed my hair out of my face. The scene that met my eyes terrified me.  
  
Koga was on the ground, bleeding from a cut on his forehead.  
  
The jar was tossed aside.  
  
Sesshomaru was holding my son.  
  
With an enraged snarl, I stormed out of the river, ready to tear my brother limb from limb. If he harmed one hair on Shiro...  
"So this is my nephew I heard of from the monk." I stopped. "Nani?" Sesshomaru looked at me, his face as stoical as usual. "I just recently discovered I have a nephew." I shifted from one foot to the other, my fists clenching and unclenching in nervousness. "Yeah well... give him back." Sesshomaru ignored me.  
"Hanyou. Disgusting, but better than only having a quarter of our blood. He would have been even more of a target then. I'm personally tempted to destroy him now, to ensure that no quarter breeds are born." I growled darkly. "Don't even think about it, asshole." My brother tapped Shiro on the forehead. The pup whimpered. I stumbled forward a step. Sesshomaru's hand flashed a faint green in warning. I growled even louder and went rigid. "You think you could stop me, little brother?" A faint smile appeared on Sesshomaru's face, "What is his name?"  
I ground my teeth together. "Shirohingetsu." Sesshomaru nodded. "White half moon. I suppose that is his... human night?" I saw my half- brother's lip curl slightly in disgust. "Perhaps."  
Sesshomaru looked at me again, slight anger in his eyes. "Keep his existence quiet. I don't want it to be known I'm family to two halfbreeds." He set Shiro on the ground and vanished.  
I ran to my son, lifting him up and cradling him close to me. Koga carefully crawled over and reached out to put his hand on my shoulder. I snarled and swiped at him with my claws. He scrambled backwards, barely avoiding losing his nose. I lowered my hand, gave Koga an apologetic look, and then turned my attentions back to the wailing pup in my arms.  
  
'Keep Shiro's existence quiet, he says. Keh. Shiro will be as well known as any youkai. I don't care what my bastard brother says...'  
  
~Crappy, crappy chapter. Oh well. Sorry it took so long... I've been uber busy, got sick on Wednesday, but now I'm good and I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. Yeehaw! R&R!  
  
~Alpha Parvani 


	17. Screaming Pups and Solid Food

_~Oh my Goddess (not the anime/manga)! I've been waiting forever! Someone finally asked me what I meant when Inuyasha said he would Sleep._

_Snowecat- The answer to your question._

_            When Inuyasha says he's going to Sleep, he quite literally means that he's going to go into a deep, deep sleep, almost exactly like when he was pinned to the Goshinboku. Just… he won't be dead. Just wait until you find out how long he sleeps! But that isn't going to happen for a long while yet. Thanks so much for asking!_

_Onto the story!~_

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

                                                            *********

            After that most traumatizing incident, everything was pretty much back to normal.  Now I can tell you about Koga… Insert amused, uproarious laughter here.

                                                            *********

"_Will you shut him up_?"

"Just because you asked, _no_."

"_Inu-cha~an…"_

"Don't you fucking _dare_ pull that on me. Besides. He's just hungry."

"_Feed him!_"

I was so amused by the near-falsetto tone Koga's voice took with those two words.

"You _broke_ his last jar, baka. Remember, you _sat_ on it?"

"Oh…yeah… That hurt like hell."

"I _never_ would have guessed."

"Cynical bastard."

"Love you too."

            This was a typical conversation between me and Koga whenever Shiro would not stop crying. Which was happening just then. He was screaming, wailing, and sobbing like it was the end of the world. Which, for him, it technically was. I sighed and bounced my son gently, trying to stop his tears. Koga sat off to the side, his hands over his ears. I glared at him for a moment. "Grand help _you_ are." He stuck his tongue out at me. I snapped my hand out and grabbed it. He gurgled and pulled back.

            I laughed and wiped my hand on his arm. "Wolf spit. Gross." He growled and turned his back to me. "Sulking, ookami-kun? How cute." I heard him mock me in a girlish voice. "I had no idea you were so femin- OW!"

            I jumped and looked down at Shiro. He had somehow managed to, literally, rip open my clothes and clamp onto a nipple. And he had sharp little teeth. I growled at him warningly. He looked up at me, startled, and let go. I lifted him off my lap and set him on a blanket. Removing my shirts, I reprimanded the pup. 

_~No.~ _

The inuyoukai language was universal and extremely easy for Shiro to understand.

_~Father-male. Not mother-female.~_

He whined. _~Hungry. Food.~_ As if to make me feel worse, his little tummy growled.

            I groaned. 'Way to make me feel bad, pup.' I looked at Koga. "I don't know what to do… he's so hungry…" I rubbed Shiro's stomach tenderly. He whimpered and squirmed before rolling onto his stomach. I watched him push himself onto his hands and knees, something he had been doing more and more. He crawled over to my blanket and sat in the middle of it. 

He began to cry again.

Koga howled in agony.

The wolves all whined and barked in concern.

I was getting a headache.

_"SHUT UP!"_

Dead.

Silence.

            I sighed in relief. "Thank you." I turned to Shiro and put my finger in his mouth. He gurgled and started gnawing on it. I winced. "You have enough teeth… I think it's time to start feeding you a few little solids, little one." He looked at me in confusion. I smiled and pulled my finger out of his mouth. 

            "Koga… I need some of that fish you caught last night." The wolf prince nodded  and went off in search of said fish. "Everyone else, shoo. I have no time for you." The other wolf demons laughed and went about their business. Most of the wolves went off sullenly, but two or three females stayed to help me with Shiro. I pet each of them for a moment in thanks. 

            I lifted Shiro into a sitting position, rubbing his little ears and poking his most ticklish spots. He giggled and purred almost at the same time. I smiled happily. 'Gods, I love this pup… Too much.' I picked him up and set him in my lap, running my fingers through his silky hair. I was amused to find that his hair had a curl to it, some actual ringlets. 

            Koga returned then, holding a fish that he had placed in the fire for a few moments. I smiled at him as he handed to me. His hand lingered on mine for a moment, then he moved to sit across from me on the blanket. I cut a small piece of the fish off and turned Shiro to face me. He blinked then patted my chest. I grumbled a warning to him and he put his hands back in his lap. 

            I held the fish bit out to him. He looked at it for a moment, then back at me. ~_Food?~_ I nodded slightly. He stared at it again before opening his mouth a little. I chuckled and put the fish on his tongue. He made a funny face, then swallowed it whole. I panicked when he started hacking. Rubbing his back, I eventually got him back to breathing normally. He smiled at me happily and squirmed. _~More! Good!~_

            I complied. Koga would cut off a small piece, give it to me, and I would carefully feed it to Shiro. He continued trying to swallow the pieces whole until Koga and I both scolded him. He chewed on it a little after that. 

            The sun was setting by the time we managed to feed Shiro enough to make him happy. He snuggled against me in the crook of my arm and yawned widely. I playfully put my finger in his mouth. He looked at me, surprised, when he bit down on my finger. I smiled and pulled my finger back out. He giggled tiredly, then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

            I looked up and was immensely amused to see Koga already sleeping… unfortunately, for him, it was my blanket. I whined pitifully and gently set Shiro in a little bed-nest I had made for him out of several furs. He continued sleeping.

I crawled across my blanket to Koga and shook him gently. 

No response.

"Koga… Wake up." More shaking.

No response. 

"Koga! Get up!" A rough shake.

He snorted and rolled over.

I groaned and gave up, settling for just curling up beneath a warm fur.

I fell asleep quickly… but didn't continue sleeping. I woke up after a nightmare, to Shiro's screaming. 'Why does it only wake me up…?' I shrugged and sat up, rubbing my eyes. My son continued squalling until I went to him. He reduced to sniffles and whimpers. "What's the matter, little pup?" I lifted him out of his nest and cradled him against me. ~_Father-male.~_ "Oh…Otou!" I blinked. 'He spoke.' I smiled broadly, filled with pride. He was so young… and he was already talking! 

            I nuzzled him and rubbed his ears. _~Bad things?~ _I asked. He pouted. I took it as a yes. I smiled kindly and went back to my blanket and furs. Koga was sitting up slowly, looking exhausted. "Wassa matter?" I laughed quietly. "Bad dreams." Koga nodded slightly and patted the space on the blanket next to him. I lay with my back against the wolf demon, Shiro snuggled in my arms. "G'night…" Koga yawned and breathed on my ears. They twitched as I drifted back into sleep.

~Whee… Nothing much to say. R&R!!

~Alpha Parvani


	18. Night of the Half Moon

~Woo! I'm in a pretty good mood, surprisingly. I just got home from a visit at a college I want to go to… But, anyway! Onwards!~

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

                                                            *********

            If there is one thing I've learned about children, it's that you always have to remember who their parents are. And Shiro was no exception. I was a half demon. Kagome, I had given her some of my demon blood during the mating. Thus, Shiro turned out a half-breed.

And half-breeds go human one night a month.

                                                            *********

            I was surprised when it first happened. For some reason, the thought of my son becoming human never crossed my mind. It also hadn't happened before. I suppose it was the fact that it happened a few days after the day that marked his sixth year of life.

            Koga and I had been bickering, so we weren't on good terms  at the moment. He had stalked off deeper into the den and I had gone outside with Shiro. Shiro had wailed at the sounds of our argument, but now he was fine, distracted by every little thing. He was wearing tiny pair of hakama and a loose shirt like my creamy colored undershirt. Love since able to walk, he had gone to splash about in a small stream. I stood on the shore, facing the sunset, watching over him.

            I glanced up at the sky for a moment, seeing the mood. It was a perfect half moon, bright amidst the darkening blues of the sky. Then I heard the splashing stop and Shiro whine. Looking back, I got the surprise of my life.

            My son's silky white hair was slowly being stained black, and his eyes were fading to a plain brown instead of the almost dark honey they normally were. His little claws were gone, turning into normal human fingernails, and his ears were human ears. He looked terrified. 

            I immediately picked him up and went back into the den. His face was wrinkled up… he was about to cry. I whined at him. "It's fine, pup. Don't cry." I turned a corner. "Koga!"

            Said wolf demon looked at me, slightly annoyed. The expression fell away to shock when he saw Shiro. "Otooji*!" Shiro reached for Koga. Koga took him from me, murmuring to him softly. The pup eventually calmed down to little occasional whimpers. I was pacing the space of the cavern, which was only around 20 yards wide. Koga watched me as he comforted Shiro. "Why did this have to happen now? So late? I've been human on my night ever since I can remember." I bared my fangs randomly in agitation. I heard Shiro call for me. I went to him and took him from Koga.

            He looked at me with his eyes wide and scared. I felt my heart clench. Setting him on his feet, I knelt in front of him, my hands on his shoulders. "Listen, pup. This… this is going to happen every month. Every time the moon reaches this point, you're going to become human. It's the curse of all hanyous. You're no exception." He nodded slightly. "When it happens, your best bet is to find a place to hide, especially if you have enemies, which you will. Find a good hiding place, or friends who will protect you.  It's your only chance to survive. When you're human, you'll lose all of your powers. Your sense of smell, hearing, sight even, they'll all dim down to pathetic points. You won't have your claws to protect you either." Shiro bit his bottom lip.

            I hugged him close to me and he slipped his tiny arms around me as best as he could. I sighed and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. "Don't worry though. You'll always have someone to take care of you. I'll always be there." I looked up at Koga, over Shiro's shoulder. He was frowning at me. I returned the frown before picking Shiro up and walking back to my sleeping area.

Koga knew.

He knew I wouldn't be able to be there all the time for my son.

I growled softly. Shiro looked at me in confusion as he pulled his hair out of the braid it had been in. I smiled at him. He blinked, then smiled back, showing off the space where his two front teeth had once been. It still amused me that he had managed to lose both at once. 

I ruffled his hair and tickled his ribs. "Don't worry about it, runt. Just go to sleep." He nodded and curled up under the blanket, the hay and grasses under it keeping him warm. I smiled as he fell asleep, smoothing out his hair. 

I felt bad.

It was my fault my son had turned out like this.

But I would teach him

I would teach him how to hunt.

To run.

To track.

To kill.

To survive.

He wouldn't learn the way I did.

_~Weelll? Took me long enough, ne? R&R!_

_~Alpha Parvani_


	19. Jump to Reality

_~Next chapter! Yay!~_

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

                                                            **********

**            Yeah, so that was another odd day amidst the wolves. It took Shiro a while to adjust to becoming human, but he quickly learned. I taught him to fight, and hunt. I even gave him a sword. The Chimeishou, as he named it. "Fatal Wound." It suited**

"Inuyasha!"

            I jumped and bumped my head on the light on my desk. "Ah, fuck!" I sat up and glared in the direction the voice had come from. "Dammit, Sango, I'm trying to write here!" An angry woman stalked into the room. Sango glared at me, one hand on her 7 months pregnant stomach.

She didn't look a day older than the day we fought Naraku.

That was over 500 years ago. 

Apparently, the Shikon no Tama did a little magic all on its own.

            I sighed. "Gomen, Sango-chan. What d'ya need?" She smiled at me faintly. "I need you to go to bed, Inuyasha. It's nearly one in the morning." I blinked in surprise and looked at my digital clock. It cheerily glowed the numbers "12:56" at me. I grumbled. "No wonder I'm so tired. I'll head to bed, I suppose." Sango grinned and patted my shoulder. I heard Miroku yell for her, asking why his warmth was gone. I laughed and nudged her out of my room. "Go on. He'll wake up the rest of our crazy 'family'."

            She went. I got up and stretched my arms and legs. Slipping off my shirt, I went over to my bed. I smiled at Shippo, who slept curled up with my cat on my pillow. I gently lifted them both up and tucked them into the little space on the bed reserved for them. Then I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes, saying a quick prayer for Sango and Miroku.

This was Sango's sixth or so pregnancy…

But she had no children.

Apparently, due to the damage her body has sustained over the years, she has a hard time getting pregnant and remaining so. She had had at least three miscarriages by now, and three stillborns. A great disappointment. I could only hope that this one would be successful…

When I woke up the next morning, it was to my blinds being opened, my kitsune and my cat jumping on me, and Sango screaming at Miroku to leave me alone.

I was unfazed

It happened _every_ morning.

            After kicking Miroku out of my room, changing into a nice pair of black slacks and a white dress shirt, and chasing Shippo down the stairs, I managed to sit at the counter in the kitchen and pick up the newspaper.

It was the year 1999. I wasn't looking forward to the day.

A few days from today, it was going to be 2000.

Everyone was going berserk.

The day before I had had to argue with an old store owner, who was charging ten bucks for his bottled water. That was a real pain. 

            I took a sip of my coffee and spat it back out. Miroku had the unfortunate circumstance of walking in front of me at the same time. He gave me a dark look and went to take a second shower. I grinned sheepishly, then pushed my coffee aside. Shippo hopped up on the counter to get into the counters above it. "Something wrong with your coffee, Papa?" I grimaced. "Yeah. It's cold. And black." Shippo laughed. "That's from last night, then." I shuddered.

            Sango came into the kitchen next, sporting a maternity shirt and sweatpants. I smiled at her and she tiredly returned it. "Sleep good last night?" She gave me a look. "With a stomach this big? Hell no." I grinned and shook my head, looking back at the newspaper.

            The door to the apartment slammed. No one looked surprised as a ruffled Koga stalked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee. He slid into the seat next to me and sighed. I slowly looked up from an article, not wanting to stop reading but also not wanting to be rude.

            Koga looked exhausted. His eyelids drooped and his hair was pulled back into a simple low ponytail. I frowned. "Have you slept at all?" He looked at me, as though he had no idea I had been there. "Huh? Oh… No, not really." My frown deepened. "And why not?" He blinked and shrugged. "Too busy." I pinched his arm. He yelped, jumped…

And tumbled right out of the chair. 

            I glared down at him. "You are _never_ too busy for sleep. Your job can't be _that_ hectic."  Koga gave me a dark look as he got back into his seat. "_You_ try being a seeing-eye trainer. Those dogs need work _constantly_." I smiled cheerfully. "I would be happy to. Anything but being my brother-" The door slammed again and Sesshomaru strode in, already in his human guise. He had short black hair, no markings, nothing of the demonic sort, except for his eyes, his height and his grace.  "Half," was all he growled as he got his coffee.

            I laughed. "My _half_ brother's client. And he gets to read everything I write. Embarrassing, ne?" I shot a grin at Sesshomaru. He rolled his eyes and drank his coffee. 

            Sango slid plates onto the counter, one for each of us, loaded down with food. Miroku came back, wearing a comfortable pair of gray hakama and a white top. He ran a shrine down the street, along with Sango, who had yet to put on her similar outfit. 

            Shippo was packing up his things for school. I shoved a piece of toast into his hand as he ran past with his backpack. He spelled his disguise on as he ran out the door, demonic things disappearing and his hair turning dark brown.

            I shook my head and stood up. Stretching my arms over my head, I yawned and went to find my laptop. Sesshomaru watched me before following me up to my room. I glanced at him as I unplugged my laptop so I could take it downstairs. "What's up?" He looked around my room for a moment before sipping his coffee. "You have a deadline, you know." I shrugged. "It's a year and a half away." I saw him shift from one foot to the other. "You've got to be kidding." I stood up straight, my laptop tucked under my arm, "Tell me you haven't fallen for that Y2K shit." A small smile lit on his face. I rolled my eyes, laughed and bumped his shoulder as I walked past. As soon as I hit the stairs, I ran. His cry of outrage at having his coffee spilled all over him followed me down.

            I came into the living room, humming. I sat on the couch and turned on the laptop. Sango came in, dropping the newspaper next to me. I looked at it, slightly startled. "I already read it, Sango-chan." She raised one eyebrow. "Apparently not all of it. I left it on a certain page for a reason." She nudged the paper. I set my notebook aside and picked up the paper again., reading over the article Sango tapped with a finely manicured nail.

Twenty-five people dead in a building accident.

'Unusual circumstances', the cops said.

            I sighed heavily and leaned back on the couch, looking at the ceiling. Sango patted my shoulder and left to go put on her clothes for the shrine.

I knew the circumstances.

I knew the person who caused it.

My son.

My little Shiro.

            I had been writing the very story the night before, when Sango had interrupted me. Just two weeks after Shiro's first human night, we found out that it wasn't over. Naraku was still about. He wasn't as strong as he was when we first fought him, but he was there. He kidnapped my son. For 450 years, I dropped into a deep sleep, so deep it could be compared to the time I was pinned to the Goshinboku. Shiro slept as well. He didn't age a day, kept in limbo for those long years. Naraku brought him out of sleep just a year ago. 

My son is seven years old.

And he's a trained killer.

_~Whee! I had so much fun writing this chapter. I wanted a change of pace, and now look what happened! *grins* R&R!_

_~Alpha Parvani_


	20. Keeping Count

~Okay. I was in a great mood, but it just flew out the window.

I'm not going to get angry. I'm not trying to be mean.

But kagome-1300…

You're starting to grate my nerves. 

            First of all, I have it clearly stated in the summary, which you should read before you even start to read the story, that there will be **_YAOI_** in **_THIS STORY_**. Understand? If you don't like it, why are you _reading_ it? Why are your _friends_ reading it? I don't know.

            Second, in case you haven't noticed, I'm just setting the _basis_ for the future. Kagome hasn't hopped back into the story yet. And Koga and Inuyasha… they _are_ just friends now. Try reading the entire chapter. Notice in chapter six…

            '…sometimes, when a heterosexual mating bond doesn't work out. . . Either one of the pair, me in this case, could try out a mate of the same sex…'

            Did this slip right past you? Inuyasha is going through this, and Koga just happened to be the most available. Besides, you should be happy I put him with Koga. It was either him or Sesshoumaru, and I don't write incest.

            So before you go off saying that someone's story is bad just because they're writing something you don't like, try to use common sense and, ano, let's see….

Don't read it?

I'm done ranting now. I just had to get that out of my system. It's getting really annoying.  I'll write the next chapter now.~

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

            I typed away rapidly on my laptop, ignoring everything that went on around me as my memories were poured out into writing. My new family came and went all day as I sat in the same spot for hours…

I was totally thrown off by the new noise that came when I was alone.

The noise of a window breaking.

The noise of the window right next to me breaking.

My ears twitched and I was instantly on the floor, my laptop shoved under the couch. Glass shards fell all around me, creating their own little chorus. I bared my fangs and got to my feet carefully. There appeared to be no one there…

Something moved to my left, heading up the stairs. I snarled and lunged after it. It ran silently, and was extremely well hidden. I reached the top of the stairs and looked down the hall that led to my bedroom. 

Nothing.

In fact, there was no scent what so ever.

It was then that I realized who it was.

I knew only one person who could make it seem like they had no scent.

            I dashed down the hallway to my bedroom and grabbed the Tetsusaiga before going down the hall towards Miroku and Sango's bedroom. I watched all the shadows and corners as I went.

            A creak. I whipped around in time to see a shadow flit into my room. I growled deep in my chest. 'How the hell did he manage that?' I went back, silent as possible. My room was oddly dark, the blinds closed and the lights off. I glanced around warily, my ability to see in the dark helping greatly. 

            There it was. A sense of total nothing. No scent, no youki, nothing. The only fault of being able to make everything about you into nothing, was that youkai and hanyou always knew you were there, because it was a spot of pure nothingness.

            I snarled and lunged forward, ignoring the returned growl and the temporary sharp pain of a sword slicing my arm. There was a surprised grunt as I grabbed my opponent by the neck and pushed him against the wall. He was small, just a couple inches shy of four feet tall, and very slender. I set the Testusaiga on the desk next to me and reached a bit further, turning on the light.

            My eyes adjusted… bringing into focus the small form and features of my son. Shiro looked at me coldly, his eyes emotionless as well as his face. I sniffed the air, smelling the miasma and jaki of Naraku all around him. Shiro was under tha bastard of a hanyou's control, his mind blank to almost everything. Shiro was wickedly intelligent, devious and clever. 

            I loosened my grip slightly. A small smirk appeared on his face. "Still can't bring yourself to hurt me, Chichi-ue?" I flinched slightly. He laughed sharply. "No, of course not. You're still too soft. You've only been awake for… how long? Ten years? Eleven?" I growled softly. "Ten, soku." He nodded, mocking me. 

            "How many am I up to, Chichi-ue?" I shuddered. "Two hundred and seventy-four." Shiro nodded again, a small light in his eyes. "Including the twenty-five from yesterday?" I bowed my head and nodded.

            Surprise went through my as I was kicked back. I stumbled and barely caught my bearings. Shiro stood in my doorway, where the light barely reached. His chestnut colored eyes flashed at me. I watched him warily.

"Aren't you proud of me, Chichi-ue? You always wanted me to make a name for myself."

I shuddered.

He was gone.

            Slowly, I got to my feet and made my way downstairs. I pulled my laptop out from under the couch and looked at the window. The curtains danced in the breeze. I sighed, sat down, and opened up the little PC.

            Shiro always came to visit after a murder, or a massacre. We kept count as to how many he had killed, our only connection as Father and Son. He always mocked me…

Because he knew…

I can never bring myself to kill my son.

Not even out of mercy. 

_~I love writing this story. ^_^ R&R!_

_~Alpha Parvani_


	21. Bringing Her Into The Picture

~Woot. I'm in a mighty good mood. And I want to apologize.

I really didn't mean to get so upset at Kagome-1300. It just happened. So…I'm sorry. *smiles weakly* 

I've changed the summary slightly, since I've discovered that so many people don't know what Yaoi is. It now states that the story holds Slash/Shounen-ai. To define…

Shounen-ai: Lovey relations between two males.

Yaoi: Sexual relations between two males.

Slash: A slang-ish term for Yaoi. (or that's how I see it)

Anyway. On with the fic!~

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

            I found myself unable to write after the incident. My hands were shaking. I still had several hours before anyone who stayed in the same part of the building with me would come home…

I decided to go see Koga.

            After packing up my laptop and closing the curtains over the broken window, I slipped out of the door and walked down the hall, silently. My hands were still shaking, and my ears were pressed against the top of my head. I sighed heavily as I reached Koga's door. I needed to calm down… Koga didn't need to smell my fear.

Unfortunately, I didn't calm down fast enough.

The door was flung open, swinging into the room.

            Koga frowned at me. "What's wrong?" I clutched my laptop with both hands, an effort to make them stop shaking. Koga's eyes traveled down my body, taking in my slightly tousled hair, mussed clothes, and, of course, my hands. His eyes then snapped up to meet mine. "Get in here." I followed him quietly.

            Koga was currently taking care of three dogs: Hana, Denahi, and Rose. I looked for the dogs… they were a great comfort. Hana was a golden retriever, Denahi was a black German Shepherd, and Rose was a chocolate lab. Koga saw me looking around and smiled faintly.

            "Rose and Hana are off being tested. They're training is finished. Denahi…" He sighed and rubbed his face. "Denahi, they decided not to take as a service dog. Now I have to find a home for him." I grimaced. It was hard to find homes for German Shepherds. They were _big_. 

            Denahi, as if knowing he was being talked about, trotted into the room. I clicked my tongue and he practically barreled me over. It was times like those I was glad I carried my laptop in a heavy duty bag, thus preventing it from being squashed and crumpled by two hundred pounds of dog.

            I laughed, but I had to admit… it was a little forced. Koga noticed. He shooed Denahi away, who whined, but was quickly cheered by the scent of food. Then, being the dear friend that Koga is, he dragged me into a sitting position and grabbed my ear, tugging a little. "What happened, inukoro?" I winced.

"Shiro came."

He paled noticeably and let go of my ear.

"I'm calling Kag."

"Please do."

            Koga stood and went over to his phone. I whistled for Denahi, who came immediately. As I pet him, I heard Koga greet Kagome, engage in a bit of small talk, then drop the bomb. He continued talking for a moment, before nodding. "I'll see you soon." He hung up the phone.

            We didn't need to wait long. Kagome lived just a few minutes away. I heard her coming up the steps long before she knocked on the door. Koga went and let her in. She staggered into the room, wearing a pair of loose jeans and a purple t-shirt. I smiled at her wearily. She ran to me and flung her arms around me. I could smell her tears, but I made no move to return her embrace. She didn't mind. She was used to it.

            "Why does he always come back to haunt us?" I sighed and rubbed Denahi's ears. "Naraku is just trying to lure us into a fight. A fight to retrieve our son. But we've already learned it is near damn impossible…" She nodded, her face pressed against my chest. 

            Once we had tried to save Shiro from Naraku… it resulted in Sango having a miscarriage, Miroku put into a short coma, Shippo having to re-grow all the fur on his tail., and Kag and I in intensive care for three weeks. 

            I sighed again and leaned back slightly. "I don't need this now…" Kag jabbed me in the ribs. "No one does."

My resolve was thinning. 

Someday…

Someday I was going save my son.

_~yay! Finished!_

_~Alpha Parvani_


	22. The Woman, The Dog, and the News Cast

~Whew. Last chapter was really short…Gomen, Minna-san! *grins sheepishly*~

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

            Koga cleared his throat suddenly, surprising both Kag and I. We looked at him, curious. He gestured towards the door. As if on cue, a polite knock sounded. I rolled my eyes at Koga as I got to my feet. I moved to sit on the couch, Kagome sitting in a chair near me.

That's when it clicked.

I knew that knock.

And that scent.

Koga was in trouble.

"Koga, be c-"

            I was cut off by the sound of Koga yelping and falling over. He hit the ground on his back and crab walking into the living room, followed by an absolutely _livid_ Sango. I gulped and sat down slowly. She looked around the room, then focused on me. "You." I winced.

            She stalked over and lifted me by my shirt collar, still amazingly strong for being so far along in her pregnancy. "You! What happened to the window? Tell me!" She threw me back down on the couch and glared, waiting for me to explain. I just looked up at her, blankly. "Shiro came. He found the window an easy route."

            Her jaw dropped slightly before she pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh, Inuyasha, I'm sorry!" I blinked and patted her back awkwardly. She stepped back and looked me over. "Yeah… Now that I look at you I can tell. You're a mess." I rolled my eyes. "I know, don't I look lovely?" She laughed at my sarcasm.

            As Sango turned to talk to Kagome, I looked for Koga. He was in the kitchen, nursing a large knot on his head from being bashed with the door. He held an icepack to his forehead, eyes closed. I tugged on his hair to let him know I was there. He grumbled softly and opened one eye. "What?" I smiled. "I'm gonna head back home. Tell Kagome and Sango I said bye." He grunted. I rolled my eyes and walked towards the door.

            As I went, I grabbed Denahi's leash. Koga stared at me in surprise. '_Somehow, I know I will regret this…_' I flashed a smile at Koga. "Get me his papers sometime, ne? I want to know I'm owning a registered dog." I whistled for Denahi, hooked his leash, and left, leaving Koga staring at the door.

            Denahi was quite thrilled. I only had to tell him twice not to chase my cat. He was perfectly trained… just a little hyper. I finally got him to settle down enough for me to type again. I was sprawled out on the couch, Denahi laying on my legs. The laptop was perched on my chest and I had my head propped up on several pillows so I could see. 

            Hours passed by like sand in an hourglass. It seemed I'd only been typing for a few minutes when Miroku came home from his day at the Shrine. Meaning it was around six in the evening.

            I skipped dinner, not really hungry after that day's escapade. Sango gave me a disapproving look, but didn't force me to eat. Surprisingly, Sango and Miroku  were lenient about Denahi, just giving me a typical parental talk that I didn't need.

"You have to take care of him." They say.

"Of course." I say.

"We aren't going to do anything. It's your job." They say.

"Of course." I say.

"I'm going to go feed the dog." Miroku says.

"Idiot!" Sango says as she hits him with a rolling pin.

I love my family.

I really do.

            That night, after they ate dinner, we all lazed about in the living room, watching the television. A couple hours later, Miroku and Sango started up to bed. I was going to stay up, unable to sleep. I flicked the channel to the news and went rigid. "Goodnight, Inuyasha," Sango called. "Mm…Ma-Matte…" She stopped. "What is it?" I looked at her with wide eyes and pointed at the TV.

"In this special news announcement, we have just received information on the arresting and pending trial of Onigumo Hirutonbi, who has been accused of homicide, mass theft, and kidnapping. The trial will be held this Friday, but it is private. More information is currently on its way…"

            Sango gaped at the screen. A soft noise told me Miroku had been listening as well. "They caught him… how?" We all looked at each other, seeing if anyone held the answer. None of us knew. "He wouldn't have been caught unless he wanted to, you know…" I shivered. "True." Suddenly, Miroku was right next to me, pointing at the screen as he leaned over the back of the couch. "It's Shiro! Look!" My gaze snapped to the screen. 

            And there he was. My son, looking lost… confused… His eyes were unclouded by Naraku's control. My own eyes widened. My son…

"This is the boy Hirutonbi has been charged of kidnapping. Shirohingetsu Taishou will be returned to his father, Inuyasha Taishou, a well known author…"

My son was coming home.

_~Next chapter complete! R&R please!_

_~Alpha Parvani_


	23. He's Home! The Baby?

~I noticed that my chapters are really short. For some reason, I can't write long chapters…. Oh well.~

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

            I was going insane. Or, at least, I thought I was. It sure as hell felt like it. My son was coming home.

            It was a few days after we had seen the newscast. Sango and Miroku watched me as I ran around the house, setting up a small room that had been empty for so long, watching the phone, whatever I could do to keep myself busy.

            Finally the doorbell rang. We all leapt to our feet, half scared out of our wits, half excited. I practically ran to the door. Before I opened the door, I smoothed out my shirt and jeans. Carefully, I opened the door.

            Tears nearly came to my eyes when I saw Shiro, his eyes clear and hopeful. He wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans, but he still looked simply wonderful to me. He stared at me for a moment, before slowly smiling. "Papa?" I dropped to my knees and choked back a sob as I pulled him into a tight hug. He hugged me back just as closely. 

            He was reintroduced to Sango and Miroku. Instantly, he fell in love with Kirara. The little cat was a wonderful playmate for him. It was as they were playing, Shippo came home from school. We had kept the news report a secret, so as to surprise my second son.

            He came in, looking tired. "I'm home…" I smiled. "That's great. Hungry?" He nodded and sat at the kitchen counter. I quickly whipped up a bowl of ramen, but kept it near me. "Any homework? Papers for me?" He dug through his backpack. "No papers, but I do have homework… Math." I nodded. "I could help you if you want." He smiled, replying, "Sure… Where'd the ramen go?" I merely smiled.

            "Here, aniki!" Shippo jumped in surprise and looked to his side. Shiro stood there, holding out the ramen bowl, a big grin on his face. Shippo took it, stunned, and set it on the counter. Then he suddenly leapt out of his chair and tackled Shiro. I jumped in alarm and peered over the counter.

He was hugging Shiro, as though he was afraid to lose him.

I smiled and looked up at Sango and Miroku, They both smiled.

That's when it happened.

Sango suddenly got a slightly alarmed look. I could smell it. Her water had broken. I looked at Miroku. He knew. He ran up the stairs to get the stuff needed for the hospital. I turned to the boys. "Shippo, why don't you go show Shiro his new room? I need to go somewhere for a few minutes." Shippo nodded and led his little otouto upstairs. 

I set to calming Sango. Not that she needed it. She was relaxed and already breathing like she was supposed to. She knew what to do. She also knew not to get excited. 

Losing so many children sort of puts a damper on hope.

            Several minutes later, we were at the hospital. I would say what happened in those minutes, but I can barely remember, they went by so fast. So, the next thing I knew, Sango and Miroku were heading off into the birthing department. I had already agreed, after much persuasion, that I would go home and take care of my sons. 

            I drove back home, slower than I had driven when on my way there. There was a ton of traffic suddenly, so it took me almost forty five minutes, six middle fingers, and uncountable profanities to get home.

            By the time I did, Shippo had put in a movie and the two were immersed in it, occasionally reaching out to the popcorn bowl between them. I watched them for a few moments… Shiro had already hopped back into the family, acting as though he had been there all his life.

He also didn't seem to realize why he hadn't.

Apparently, he believed he had merely been kidnapped and that's all. He'd never committed a crime. Never stolen. Never killed.

And I was going to keep it that way for as long as I could.

            Late that night, as I was writing and the boys were 'sleeping' (in other words, playing video games), I got a call from Miroku. He sounded crushed, disappointed, and melancholy. I knew what it was already.

The baby hadn't made it.

            He told me it was yet another lost child, but the doctors had said it was an improvement. The baby managed to live long enough to make it outside of the womb. She had lived long enough to see her mother's face.

            I hung up the phone after Miroku said they were going to stay the night at the hospital. A sigh escaped me as I set the receiver in the cradle. My door creaked slightly. I turned and looked at Shippo. He had a hopeful look on his face. I shook my head. He simply drooped. His shoulders sagged and his hand fell to his side. I motioned for him. He came to me and I hugged him gently. He hugged back. "Go to bed, okay? They'll be home in the morning." He nodded and went back to his room.

            I got up a few minutes later and went to his room. He was fast asleep, tear trails on his cheeks shining faintly in the moonlight coming through his window. I sighed and shut the door quietly. Then I went into Shiro's room. He, too, was asleep, clutching a stuffed dog. I smiled faintly and shut that door as well.

            I myself crawled into bed a few minutes later, wearing just a pair of baggy pants. My cat hopped up next to me and immediately made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed. I chuckled, then closed my eyes, and drifted into comforting sleep.

~Woo… sorry it took so long guys. I had such an insane weekend… *shakes her head* Well, R&R! I'll get to work on chapter 24 soon.

~Alpha Parvani


	24. A Day At The Beach

_Okay. Please, don't hate me. By request of a friend of mine, I…er…am putting Inuyasha with her original character. So, please, PLEASE, don't hate. puppy dog eyes Her character isn't bad at all. I really like her. _

_Her name is Dershala and she's an inu-hanyou, like our favorite Inu. She lives in an Indian village… ah, I don't want to give too much away. She's just really cool. So, like I've begged, please, don't hate me. I'll be writing an Inuyasha/Kagome fic soon, so… hopefully that'll make up for it. looks uncertain _

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

The days passed like seconds. I didn't even notice. I just knew that I could spend time with both of my sons, and that I did. We went everywhere. The park, the zoo, the beach, the festival, everything we could manage at any day.

One of these days, we were on our way to the beach. It was a gorgeous day, sun bright, no clouds, a gentle breeze… One of my favorite sorts of days. We had all put on our disguises, Shippo with his usual one, Shiro and I with black hair and violet eyes. We all had on an array of hot-day clothes, mainly shorts, t-shirts (or a muscle tank in my case) and sandals. 

Shiro and Shippo ran ahead as soon as they saw the beach. I laughed and let them go. I had no chance of catching them anyway. I was carrying our towels, our cooler, everything. I stopped in a nice spot on the beach, free of other people, with a nice shade from a tree. I spread out the towels and set everything up as I kept an eye on the two boys splashing in the water. 

Suddenly, a new, strangely accented voice reached my ears. I looked up in time to see an odd looking man running down the beach, yelling for two young women to stop. He had long black hair and dark skin. I recognized him as a Native American.

I sighed and shook my head. "Just like Miroku…" I went back to digging out the suntan lotion that Sango claimed to have packed in my beach bag.

Another voice caught my attention. "Running Deer! Leave them alone!" The man stopped, looking exasperated. "But, Dershala-a-a…" I looked behind me to see the one he called by that name.

She was of average height, definitely had Japanese blood, but she talked like an American. The odd thing was, despite her Japanese heritage, she had long light brown hair and blank colored eyes. But there was something about her, something I couldn't quite place. It seemed so odd…

"Running Deer, that's enough." The man's name was proof enough that he was Native American. Ranningu Shika, definitely not a normal first name. I continued to watch them curiously. 

"Go back and set up the towels. I'm going to apologize for your behavior." Ranningu Shika--- er, Running Deer--- went off, sulking. This 'Dershala' was interesting… I smiled as she told the two girls how sorry she was… which was quite difficult since she spoke English and they spoke Japanese. After a moment, I stood and went over. I smiled at the woman, then looked to the girls. They both giggled, knowing who I was. "Gomenasai. Shitsureishimashita. Ranningu Shika no Baka." They laughed and nodded. "Hai, Otakebi-san! Youkoso! Bai!" They ran off down the beach to meet up with some friends… male friends, actually. 

I turned and smiled at Dershala. She blinked, then returned the smile. "Thank you… er, Domo Ari-" I held up my hand and shook my head. "I can speak English, miss. Don't strain yourself." I grinned. She looked insulted for a moment, then laughed. "I suppose you're right."

Shiro and Shippo came running up then, laughing and chasing each other around Dershala and I. I watched them for a moment before grabbing both by the shoulders. "Enough, guys. Go back into the water." They nodded and went back obligingly. Dershala smiled. "They yours?" I nodded. "Shiro, the one who looks like my clone, is mine entirely. The other, Shippo, I adopted him." 

Dershala smiled. "That's sweet. Say… what was your name again?" I returned her smile. "Otakebi Inuyasha. Just Inuyasha is fine." She nodded, before asking, "You're a writer aren't you? I've seen your books everywhere." I laughed. "Yeah, I write. Nothing much though." That gained me a weird look. "Nothing much? From what I've seen, you've got a few bestsellers." I blushed faintly. "I suppose I do."

Suddenly, her friend went tearing past us, quickly followed by my sons. I watched in horror as Shiro and Shippo cried out in triumph and tackled the poor man. I looked at Dershala. "I'm… really sorry. They've honestly never done that before." She laughed. "It's okay. Running Deer's great with kids. I'm sure he doesn't mind." I chuckled nervously and looked back at my sons. They were laughing like crazy while splashing Running Deer.

I looked up at the sky. It was already nearing one in the afternoon. We were supposed to be home for lunch by one-thirty. I sighed and waved to Shiro and Shippo. "Come on, guys! We gotta head home!" Both of them groaned, but came trudging out of the water, followed by Dershala's friend. I smiled slightly. "Go dry off, boys. I'll come and pack up in a minute." They sighed and ran off towards our small area.

I smiled at Dershala and Running Deer. "It was nice meeting you. Perhaps… I could show you around Tokyo sometime?" The two glanced at each other and smiled. "Sure. That'd be great." Running Deer nodded in agreement. I grinned. "Great! Here's my number. Just ask for me. I live with two other people, but all of our friends live in the same building, so everyone's apartment belongs to everyone else as well." I laughed. "See you around." I turned and walked to my sons, who were all dry and dressed.

"Let's move out troops. Sango may kill us otherwise." They giggled and ran off ahead, leaving me to, once again, carry everything. I sighed and gathered it all up, following them. As I went, I glanced over my shoulder at Dershala and Running Deer. A small smile lit on my face when I met Dershala's eyes. '_She's interesting… I hope I can get to know her_.' I winked at her, then continued after my sons.

_Well? Who all hates me now? Sighs I feel horrible for putting him with an OC… maybe I should just have them be really good friends… I dunno. My friend asked, so… I'll see what I can do, ne? R&R_

_Alpha Parvani_


	25. Meeting the Family and Touring Tokyo

_Gods! Sorry it took me so long guys… I really didn't mean to stay away for so long! ;; Here's chapter 25 now!_

End of Days

By Alpha Parvani

Inuyasha had been rushing about, searching for the Tetsusaiga. Shiro and Shippo had apparently determined it hilarious watching their father run around like a maniac in search of his hidden sword. I was starting to get really angry when the phone rang.

I snatched it off the wall and answered it. "What?" I snapped. There was a pause, then…

"Is this a bad time, Mr. Otakebi?"

I blinked.

It was Dershala.

I hopped right back into reality. "Oh, sorry, Dershala-san! It's not a bad time at all, I'm just looking for something that my sons hid." She laughed. "Boys will be boys, Mr. Otakebi. Are you up for showing us around today?" I smiled, happy she had accepted to go along. "Of course! Why don't you head on over here?" She agreed and I quickly gave her the address and hung up the phone.

I turned towards the kitchen where my sons were sitting at the kitchen counter. "Shiro, Shippo! Front and center!" I heard the two of them scrambling to get into the living room, knowing they were in enough trouble. They ran in and stood right in front of me. I glared down at them. "Where is it?" Shiro looked at Shippo nervously. Shippo nodded fervently.

"In my bedroom closet, Papa." I nodded sternly. "Very good. Now stay here, and _behave_." They both nodded and sat on the couch. I sighed and went upstairs into Shiro's room. After a few minutes of digging through the toys, clothing, and video games, I managed to rescue my sword. Just then, Shippo yelled for me.

"Dad! There's a pretty woman at the door! Sango's gonna kill you!"

I groaned. 'How embarrassing…' I tromped down the stairs with the Tetsusaiga, in it's beaten up state, in one hand, resting on my shoulder. Dershala and Running Deer stood just inside, looking a little lost. I smiled at them, then tugged on Shippo's ear. "Pipe down, kid. Sango is resting." He nodded and went over to Shiro.

I was thankful I had remembered to put my disguise up. My black hair had been pulled back into a long braid to keep it out of my face.

After my guests had removed their shoes and I set aside the Tetsusaiga, I brought them into the kitchen and gave them both something to drink. Running Deer took a glass of water and Dershala took a soda. I sipped at my own soda.

"So, what would you like to see first? I could take you downtown, which is a great shopping area… or around the main part of the city…" I looked at them curiously. "Well, how about-" Running Deer began. Dershala elbowed him in the ribs. "Be quiet," She smiled at me. I returned the smile. "We'd actually like to meet some of the people you live with… I heard everyone we passed talking about you." I laughed. "A'right. We'll start in my part of this wondrously large family." I set down my soda and stood, motioning for them to follow.

"Well you know my runts already." I motioned to Shippo and Shiro, who were totally immersed in a video game. "Both of them are psychos on their own… They're satanic spawn when they're working together." Both of them growled, but didn't tear their eyes away from the screen.

I led Dershala and Running Deer through the part of the house that was mine, pointing out who everyone was in pictures. Suddenly, I heard footsteps on the stairs. I turned in time to see Miroku and Sango coming down. Sango looked exhausted and Miroku looked just as bad.

They froze on the bottom step. I smiled weakly. Sango frowned. "May I ask, Inu-kun, who these guests are?" She spoke sharply in Japanese. I winced. "Ah, Sango-chan. This is Dershala-san and Running Deer-san." Sango bowed in greeting then looked to me in explanation.

I sighed softly. "I met them on the beach when I went with the boys. They're American and were a little lost. I wanted to help." Sango shook her head, but smiled. "I liked you better when you were brash and rude, Inuyasha." She went over to my guests. "I'm Sango and this is my husband Miroku. Pardon my rudeness." Dershala smiled and shook Sango's hand. "Not a problem. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Soon, Dershala, Running Deer, and I were heading upstairs to see Sesshoumaru. After two sets of stairs, we managed to reach his front door. There was a loud crash and the sound of Sesshoumaru yelling. I turned and smiled like a cheap tour guide. "This is where my half-brother and publisher lives. Sesshoumaru Otakebi." I reached behind me and pounded on the door.

It swung open instantly, revealing my brother…

Without his disguise.

I looked at him with wide eyes. He noticed Dershala and Running Deer and blinked. "Just a moment. I'll… go retrieve Mister Sesshoumaru." His voice was totally altered, British and clipped. I nearly laughed. The door shut again. A few moments later, Sesshoumaru came out again, his hair short and black, looking entirely human. He smiled somewhat nervously and gave me a quick wink.

"Inuyasha, who are these friends of yours, may I ask?" I smirked. "Dershala and Running Deer, my half-brother Sesshoumaru. Sesh, this is Dershala and Running Deer." Sesshoumaru nodded his head to them. They did the same in return.

We were on the go again. We went back down the two flights, passed Sango, Miroku, and my place, and went down another flight. As soon as I reached the bottom step, I turned. "Just a moment, please?" They nodded uncertainly.

I faced towards the hallway once more and took in a sharp breath. "Oi! Koga! Open up!" Immediately, the door burst open. Three dogs came barreling out, dragging my dear wolf friend by three leashes. I grinned as Koga cried out in surprise.

After a moment, he managed to settle the three dogs down. He looked over at me and smiled wearily. Pushing the dogs back into the apartment, he came trotting over. "Yo. What's up?" I nodded towards the two still on the stairs.

"This is Dershala and Running Deer. I met them when we went to the beach. Dershala, Running Deer, this is Koga. He's… probably the closest thing I've got to a best friend." Koga grinned and held out his hand. "Pleasure to meet you." Running Deer and Dershala both shook his hand.

Koga turned and gave me a contemptuous look. "Oi, muttface. When you gonna take Denahi back? I understand you needed some quiet time for your writing and for the boys, but I need to train the other dogs…" I gave him a pleading look. "Oh, please, Koga? Just keep him a while longer." Koga groaned and covered his face with one hand. "Puppy eyes… _fine_, I'll hold on to him for a bit. Next week, Inu. Next week, take him back, or I'm sending him up to live with Sesshoumaru." I nodded fervently.

I led my new-found friends out of the house, and down the sidewalk. It was considerably clear, since we lived on the outskirts of Tokyo. I smiled at my companions. "Where should we go first?"

The day turned out wonderfully.

We went to a restaurant, then downtown for some shopping, which was followed by showing them all the best places in Tokyo.

Evening arrived before we knew it. I got a page from Sango, demanding that I come home and save her from the boys. Running Deer was looking asleep on his feet and Dershala looked a bit tired as well. We parted ways, after Dershala gave me her cell phone number.

I arrived home a half hour later. Sango scolded me half-heartedly, but I could tell she was amused. The boys were already sleeping on the couch, Miroku was conked out upstairs. I hugged Sango in the middle of her rant, surprising her. "_G'night_, Sango-chan." I quickly escaped upstairs.

After changing into a pair of pajama pants, I put Dershala's number on my desk, turned out the light, and climbed into bed. My cat grumbled at me, but went right back to sleep. I smiled, and closed my eyes.

Today was great.

I hoped I could do it again sometime.

But…

Sleep came first.

_Wooooooooow. It took me FOREVER to type this. I'm SO sorry, Minna-san! huggle I won't ever do it again. R&R!_

_Alpha Parvani_


End file.
